


本能

by Mr_electrotherapist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_electrotherapist/pseuds/Mr_electrotherapist
Summary: 俩alpha“我偏要勉强”的脆皮鸭心路历程。





	1. 上

“……18岁以上成年男性，自发情期第一日起服用两粒，之后每十二小时可服用一粒，根据症状与体重酌情增减；每日不可超过四粒，每个发情期不可超过八粒……”

……

刚好八粒的话，应该也不算过量。卡卡西边自我安慰着，边把最后仅剩的一粒抑制剂囫囵吞了下去。他靠在公寓门口的栏杆上，等待吃进去的药起效。抑制剂的通常作用期在十到十五分钟，本来也说不上是多长的时间，但他依旧来来回回地抬手看表，显得有些焦虑。

天已经黑透了，一只通体黑得发亮的流浪猫忽然从树林里蹿了出来，在他脚下来来回回地打转。卡卡西认识这只黑猫，有时也会拿一点吃的喂它。别看它向人类讨食时总是翻着肚皮，一副乖巧可爱的样子，但它却是这一块最强壮凶悍的公猫，是名副其实的霸主。有时会有其它的公猫跟着人误入它的领地，无一例外不是一场恶战，而闯入者也总是以灰溜溜地败逃为结局。

同性相斥，越是强壮的雄性，越是无法容忍与同类共处一地，这是自然界的铁则。

 

十分钟后，抑制剂准时地发挥了作用。卡卡西觉得他前不久还发热的脑子这会儿终于冷静了下来。他深吸了一口气，大步迈上台阶，掏出钥匙开门。情况比他想象的还要严重。门刚一打开，他就因为铺面而来的浓烈alpha气息而忍不住皱眉。

屋里一片漆黑。他还没来得及把玄关的灯打开，就感到自己被一双发烫的胳膊勾住了。哪怕是隔着木叶厚厚的制服，他依旧被男人的体温烫得有些心惊。

“……你怎么才回来？”  
带土粗重地喘息着，勾着他的脖子就把他往沙发上带。  
“有些事情，就耽搁了。”  
“……快点。”  
他们两个人的距离实在是太近了，带土那煮沸牛奶一般味道的信息素，正排山倒海地往他鼻子里惯，顺着脑门向上冲，让他甚至有一点眩晕。

“你也是的，自己不能先解决一下？”  
卡卡西把碍事的忍者马甲脱掉，面对沙发蹲坐下，他熟练地解开带土的裤子，把里面那个又硬又烫的东西掏出来。  
“没用，你快一点，赶紧地…”  
卡卡西抬头看了看黑头发的男人。自从在四战中失去写轮眼，卡卡西在黑暗里的视物能力就与常人无异了。因而此时，他只能通过带土那一双猩红色的，里面旋转着三勾玉的眼睛来判断他此时的情绪。带土平日里并不喜欢与他交流，能不讲话一定惜字如金，更不要说对他有所求了。今天会主动地让他“快些”，八成是真的到了极限。 

战争结束后，卡卡西凭着累累战功成为了最有希望的下一任火影人选，又以火影候选的身份成为了宇智波带土——这个发起第四次忍界大战罪魁祸首的担保人。按照各国高层的协议，他必须全权对带土的行为负责，保持监督并且定期汇报他的一举一动。毕竟物理意义上的监牢在时空忍术面前毫无意义。

没有什么好说的。同样的流程他也已经做过无数遍：摘下面罩，拿掉忍者手套。嘴，舌头，喉咙，手指一起用，很快就能让带土射出来。也只有这个时候带土才会跟他有真正意义上的肉体接触，他的手指会穿过他的头发，按着他的后脑勺，心情好的时候还会同样地用手“回馈”他——哪怕是两个男性alpha之间，也是可以互相慰藉的。这样的互相帮助通常不带任何情欲意味，仅是纯粹的解决生理问题。然而只有卡卡西知道，那对于他来说是一种多么隐秘的，无法启齿的，掺杂着罪恶的快乐。

今天的带土欲望似乎比平时都要强烈。卡卡西试着把那根滚烫的棒子往喉咙更深的地方里含，带土被他挤压着，舒服地发出了一声低沉的喘息。高潮前，变得更加坚硬胀大的阴茎刺激得卡卡西下意识地想要干呕，他强忍着咳嗽的冲动，直到对方把精液统统射进了自己的喉咙里。

进去得实在太深，他被精液呛到了。带土的阴茎一软，卡卡西就立刻把它吐了出来，捂着嘴闷闷地干咳。他们似乎谁都没有要开灯的意思，黑暗里，带土就这么盯着他，如果卡卡西此刻抬一下头，或许能看见他与往常略有些不一样的眼神。

“我来帮你吧，你坐上来”带土沙哑的声音听起来比平时要温柔，他伸出一只手去拉卡卡西，另一只手往他裤子里探，却惊讶地发现对方并没有勃起。

“……不用。”卡卡西推开了他的手，准备站起来“事情太多，我今天有点累了。”  
“今天你不也是发情期吗？”带土感到费解。发情期是信息素作用下的产物，而信息素的作用范围远远不止本人。这也是为什么同居的ao情侣往往发情期相近，甚至重合。而他们二人都未曾想到，这一点甚至也会在两个男性Alpha之间发生。自从卡卡西开始了对带土的贴身“管理”，两人已经同时经历了好几次完全的发情期重合。  
卡卡西的技术一如往常地很好，无可挑剔，但是今天他的服务似乎也太舒服了点。方才带土在黑暗里看着他给自己埋头口交，卡卡西的侧脸挺清秀的，夜光里，他裸露着的一小块皮肤看上去白净又柔软，不知道他其他地方是不是也一样——一瞬间带土忽然有点晃神，他不知道为什么自己忽然会这么想，更无法理解为什么脑子里会勾勒出这么一个奇怪的场景：喉咙，舌头，手，都不够。他想要更热，更软的地方；想要把跪在自己眼前的这个人剥个精光，想把他的手压在头顶，啃咬他的脖子，然后从后面进入他——

“该死，你的信息素呢？”带土忽然意识到了不对劲的地方。方才他被发情期冲昏了头脑，完全没有留意到这一点。虽说理论上Alpha通常比Beta和Omega要更威猛强壮，更具有攻击性，但是个体差异下，外形并不能真正意义地区分第二性别。真正能够让他们辨认彼此的还是信息素：发情期里Alpha和Omega的信息素会产生强烈的互相吸引，而Beta通常没有发情期。因而多数的情侣关系会发生在ao之间，其次是ab，bb或者bo。而Alpha和Alpha之间的信息素非但不存在互相吸引力，极端情况下，甚至会让彼此有些不适。正如雄性野猫会依靠气味划分他们的领地，领地范围内另一只雄性的存在，则无异于挑起战争。  
而若是没有信息素……  
“你吃抑制剂了？”  
带土表情变得复杂而阴沉，他终于想明白了这是怎么一回事：卡卡西固然身上没有Omega的气味，但强效的抑制剂也彻底消除了他的Alpha气息，这让他看上去就像是一个温和的Beta，一个可以被插入的理想泄欲对象。

他猛地用力推开卡卡西，在对方略带惊愕的注视下冲进了洗手间。喷头里凉水哗啦啦地冲着身子，但也丝毫没能缓解他燥热的大脑。凉水，对，凉水。带土烦躁地想，卡卡西的信息素他说不出确切是什么味道，那是一种冷冽的，木本植物的气息。硬要说的话，带土觉得那让他想起刚下过雷暴雨的森林。这种味道对于omega或者beta来说也许舒爽又清新，但对于同为alpha的带土，则更像是一盆冰冷的雨水当头浇下，浇在他燎原的情欲上。恐怕这也是两人能够共同度过好几个发情期的原因。  
带土并不讨厌卡卡西的味道，但男性alpha之间的互斥本能，让两人的信息素无疑成为了彼此的抑制剂。在脑子清醒的前提下，他们会互相做做手活，解决生理问题。

卡卡西肯定也清楚这一点。

因而带土实在想不明白，卡卡西这次主动赶在两人的发情期间吃抑制剂，到底怀的是什么心思？他把自己泡在放满冷水的浴缸里，连衣服都没有来得及脱。天气已经进入深秋，哪怕浑身皮肉都已冰得发颤，内部的燥热都没有得到一丝缓解。他颤抖着手，试图在冰冷的水中再撸一发解决问题，然而只要他一闭上双眼，方才那个罪恶的幻想就又一次冲上脑子。

他忽然想到一个词：动物本能。  
肉食动物之间通常不会把彼此列入狩猎清单，但对于一只饿极了的猛兽来说，眼前所有生物都无异于一块肉。

卡卡西忽然敲起了门。  
“你还好吗？带土？”  
他的声音平静而克制到了刻意的程度，反而让里面竭力掩饰的情绪欲盖弥彰。  
“……如果你真的不想跟我呆在一个地方，我今晚可以出去住。” 他淡淡地说，“天气冷，你这样会生病的。”

“……你给我进房间去。”  
带土把门打开了。他浑身湿透，猩红的写轮眼阴晴不定地旋转着，嘴唇不知是因为冷还是什么别的正微微发抖。卡卡西沉默着和他对望了一会儿，只递去一件白色毛巾浴袍。那看上去是刚从烘干机里拿出来的，还散发着温暖干燥的，让人无法拒绝的气息——就和此时卡卡西本人看起来一样。

该死……  
带土烦躁地打掉了银发男人的手，“你给我进房间去，从里面把门锁了。”  
卡卡西没有什么特别的反应，仿佛只是被对面劳烦递了杯水之类的。他用锐利的目光从上到下地打量着带土，“可以。不过你得先换衣服，别着凉了。”

和忍界大战时不同，自从两人开始这种同居关系，卡卡西的情绪一向保持得很好。不论带土是暴怒，讥讽，还是忽然间毫无理由的冷战，他都总是能平静地回应，先服软谈条件，接着话锋一转，把话题引回到一开始的目的上。

“你哪里不舒服吗？需不需要找医疗忍者给你看看？“

“卡卡西，你他妈的是听不懂人话？”带土的脸色愈发不善。战后的生活里他不常跟卡卡西这么正面冲突，哪怕他实在算不上好脾气，但如此凶恶暴躁的语气还是第一次。

“我让你现在就滚进去，现在，马上。”  
“给我安静待着，闭上你的嘴，把门从里面反锁好。如果让我发现你说话了，或者没有锁门，或者你今晚出来了，我立刻就用神威出村子。”

“……你知道我做得出来。”  
他像是嫌不够一样，又刻意加重语气，威胁感十足地补了一句。

“好。”  
卡卡西这次没再多说什么。他把浴袍放在沙发上，转身进了睡房。带土听到“咔嗒”的反锁声后，终于松下一口气。

他把自己湿透的衣服脱下来，换上卡卡西留在沙发上的浴袍，哪怕方才冷的浑身颤抖，但没一会儿他又开始觉得浑身发烫。带土敞着胸口，坐在沙发上一杯一杯地灌冷水——据说喝水有助于缓解发情期的症状——仅仅是回想起方才推开卡卡西手那一下的皮肤接触，就让他浑身过电般地再一次勃起了。对于发情期的Alpha，尤其是他这种正当壮年的男性Alpha, 自慰并没有多大的效果，能解决问题的只有两条路：要么进行成结性行为，要么吃抑制剂。这个时候自慰，除了加剧本就强烈的性欲外，没有任何效果。

抑制剂对他的作用很差——更确切地说几乎是没多少效果。带土自暴自弃地想，怕不都是他年轻时滥用抑制剂的报应。那个时候他一心只有月之眼计划，别说是找一个正经伴侣了，连找性伴侣解决生理问题的心思都没有动过。抑制剂的副作用与抗体效应一直存在，哪怕现今的改良版本尚且会严格控制每次服用剂量，更不要说十几年前医学还不那么发达的时候。他年轻时仗着有柱间细胞的底子，从来没把慎用抑制剂当回事。其结果就是，这么长年累月地乱吃下来，现如今带土几乎对所有类型的抑制剂都带有抗体。这只是一方面，另一方面，忍者的信息素与查克拉某种程度上是互相影响的，信息素的浓度往往跟查克拉总量成正比；控制信息素的能力，也跟控制查克拉的能力息息相关。

……然而控制和隐藏查克拉本来就是他的薄弱环节，从小就是。如果说有什么更糟糕的，就是自从他成为了十尾人柱力后，那注入身体的，横冲乱撞，深厚得无法估计的尾兽查克拉。

自大战之后，他的发情期就一次比一次更猛烈。带土半躺在沙发上，竭力思考童年时期在忍者学校学过的隐藏查克拉方法，然而收效甚微。要说个中高手，这屋子里就有一位现成的，带土有些自嘲地想，若不是他现在这副鬼样子，还真挺想坐下来好好跟卡卡西请教一二。卡卡西对于查克拉的控制能力可以说是村子里顶尖的，这也是为什么他一个Alpha居然可以破格进入暗部——毕竟在潜入任务占了大多数的暗部里，天生就擅长掩盖气息，性格也更为稳定的Beta们有着绝对优势。而卡卡西厉害的地方就在于，他既拥有Alpha的强壮体格与爆发力，又可以把自己的信息素压抑得像一个Beta一样。事实上，要不是亲眼见过卡卡西发情期的样子，带土真的会以为他是一个彻头彻尾的Beta。

发情期的夜晚实在漫长。身体的疲惫与燥热的情欲来回反复，让他不断地陷入睡眠，又不断苏醒。也不知过了多久，天终于亮了。带土蜷在沙发上半梦半醒，清冷的晨光间，他依稀看到有个高大的影子在眼前晃动，一双带着温度的手，正在轻柔地给他盖毯子。

“卡——”  
带土猛地坐起身来，刚想发作，却发现身体里的燥热感好像纾解了大半。不知何时起，公寓里已经淡淡弥漫开了雨后清新的草木气息——那是卡卡西信息素的味道。

“先喝点水？早餐想吃什么？面包？粥？鸡蛋？”  
卡卡西见他醒了，若无其事地转身去开冰箱，就像他们曾一起生活过的每一个清晨。独处的时候卡卡西不常带面罩，一缕晨光照在他清俊的侧脸上，让分明的颈肩线条看上去比往日柔和了不少。

带土顿时没了脾气，他扭过头，嘟嘟囔囔地说面包吧，有香肠的话也可以来点。  
早餐时光如往常一般平静。卡卡西喝着橙汁看亲热天堂，带土捧着一杯热牛奶望向窗外发呆。两人好像已经习惯了这种沉默的相处模式，偶尔卡卡西会跟他说一点村里发生的事，他也只是有一搭没一搭的接话。一杯牛奶喝完，卡卡西头也没抬地问他要不要再来点。家里只有带土一个人喝牛奶，卡卡西似乎不喜欢一切乳制品的味道。

“你昨天为什么要吃抑制剂？”他问。  
卡卡西还是没有抬头，但带土注意到他已经停留在某一页很久了。  
“昨天有重要的工作，就吃了。”  
实在是很卡卡西式的回答，带土想，简单扼要，说的越少错的越少。可他今天不想被糊弄过去，偏是要刨根问底。 

“你平时出任务没怎么见你吃过。我记得忍界大战的时候你也没有。”  
跟Omega不同，发情期中的Alpha并不会出现肌肉酸软，失去抵抗能力之类的问题，相反地，他们会变得更冲动，好战，具有攻击性。而这些卡卡西通常都能控制得很好。  
“所以到底是什么任务？”

卡卡西叹了一口气，终于抬起头来。

“好吧。”他把书合上，“我正也要找机会跟你谈这个事。带土，我已经确定要接任第六代火影了。”  
“哦，恭喜啊。”  
“如果我做了火影，在你的事情上面我就会有更多主动权。我可以跟上面交涉，让他们允许你单独居住，你就不用像现在这样每天跟我挤在一起。”  
“这种事，还需要你做火影吗？”带土不以为然地冷笑了一声，“把我丢回忍联监狱里不就行了。”

卡卡西的神情一瞬间变得很难看，带土想起一年多前他们在战争里交锋时，面对自己的冷嘲热讽，卡卡西也是这种神情。

“……带土，我不是这个意思。”他过了半晌才艰难地吐出一句，但并没有解释自己到底是“什么意思”，带土也懒得去问。

话题就这样停滞，又过了一会儿，卡卡西见他没有再说话的意思，就继续着刚才的讲。“但是现在高层还没有完全信任我，你上次也见过，他们还是不能相信我在你的事情上，可以，唔……”  
他停顿了一会儿，像是在寻找一个得体的用词。

“可以完全地，诚实地，毫无保留。”

带土愣了一下，他马上反应过来卡卡西昨天经历的是什么“任务”，同样的事他回到木叶第一天就见识过：十几个大名轮番审问卡卡西——带土则被迫在另一个房间里观看，同时还有人观察他所有的表情，以判断卡卡西是否在撒谎——那时候带土还不理解是为什么。不是任何皮肉之苦，但那种审问实在是让人精神疲倦。审问官让卡卡西从头开始叙述他们如何认识，他是如何得到的写轮眼，遇到细节的地方，另一个屋子里的人还会让带土重新叙述一遍。他本以为“请简述一下这18年来你对宇智波带土的感情变化？”“说说看你平时在慰灵杯前都在想什么？”之类的问题已经够让人烦躁的了，但没想到到后面，连“你喜欢宇智波带土吗？”“你为什么一直没有结婚？”“你是同性恋吗？”“你们有过性行为吗？”这类直接又荒诞的问题都能出来。

 

“他们说的没错，你确实撒谎了。”回过神来，带土十分讥讽地呛他，“你昨天承认了我们互相撸过管吗？有需要的话我大可以主动坦白你给我口交的细节。”

卡卡西淡淡地叹了一口气，假装没有听到带土的冷言冷语，“昨天他们问我，我最近的发情期都是怎么度过的？还有你，”他意味不明地看了带土一眼，“他们问我，你为什么十多年都没有正式标记的伴侣？”  
“这很难回答么？你照实说不就行了。”  
“你没理解我的意思。”卡卡西难得地显得有些不耐烦，“你和我，两个三十岁的男性Alpha都没有标记的对象。这在外人看来是不合理的。”

带土愣了一下。虽然他明白这个“不合理”是什么意思，但是这话真的从卡卡西嘴巴里说出来，他还是感到一阵要命的尴尬。他和卡卡西对视了一眼，随后两人立马像触电一般，默契地同时把头扭了开来。虽然说双Alpha的情侣十分罕见，但也并不是没有。信息素会伴随着个体的性成熟逐渐增加，30岁则是欲望的顶峰。两个都没有稳定伴侣的，30出头的男性Alpha住在一起，难免让人猜测背后有什么不可告人的秘密。

“那你呢，你为什么也没有标记对象？”  
当你无法正面回答一个问题时，最好的办法就是把问题抛回去。

“我？”卡卡西挑着眉毛看他，“我为什么要有？”  
“ 那我为什么要有？”

行吧，这话真是没法谈了。卡卡西自暴自弃地想。自两人重逢开始，他就没有放弃过挖掘带土内心深处的想法，也想找机会和他坐下来谈谈，好把这些年的事情都说开。然而一年多了，他不得不承认这真的是一个幻想。

他们就是没法好好说话。

“……带土。”  
如果有别的办法，卡卡西并不想提那个名字，毕竟这是两人共同的雷池。但是带土不愿意跟他坦诚，那他也只能厚着脸皮主动试探。毕竟事情总要解决，而带土绝不会是那个主动者，或者倒不如说他压根不想解决。卡卡西内心隐约知道，比起以一个战犯身份没有自由地活着，被迫地和自己绑在一起，或许带土更希望能够去到另一个世界：一个有琳在，没有卡卡西“碍事”的世界——毕竟那个时候他已经表达得足够明确了——带土以行动拒绝了卡卡西共死的心意，哪怕卡卡西多次表示这是他唯一所求。

……他连让我为他死一次，都不愿意。

一年多了，这个想法无时无刻不折磨着卡卡西。他不敢细想带土的话，不敢深究那句“你太碍事了”背后是什么意思。那到底是单纯的厌恶，还是带着更深刻的恨意——他就是想让自己活着倍受煎熬，生不如死，作为占有了那只眼睛却没有守信的惩罚——哪怕只要稍微思考，卡卡西都会感到窒息般的心痛。

“琳已经不在了，你也总要……”  
带土的脸色意料之中变得难看极了，像是受了什么天大的冒犯。“别把我说的这么龌龊。”从他的语气里，卡卡西能感受到正在蹭蹭上蹿的怒意，“我对她从来没有那种下流的心思，我……我只想她能好好地……”

识趣的话，这个时候就应该闭嘴，一句话都不要再说，卡卡西想着。早餐已经凉了，香肠上凝结的白色油脂让人看着有些反胃。

然而都说到这份上了，不如今天就问清楚。

“那你想过……唔……我的意思是，你有没有稍微考虑过，找一个伴侣什么的？”  
带土这次终于正眼看他了。他的表情一瞬间变得让卡卡西有些困惑，写轮眼也不知什么时候打开的，三勾玉飞速旋转着，像是要竭力洞穿卡卡西所有心思一般。

他心虚地躲开带土的目光，庆幸还好写轮眼没有读心术这个功能。

“如果你不想和标记Omega，其实找一个Beta也不错……”卡卡西补充道。

带土愣了一愣，随即他的眼睛变回了深沉的黑色，脸上那种卡卡西未曾见过的神情也消失了。他又变回了往常的冷漠阴沉。

“没兴趣，我的事不用你管。”

“好吧。”既然如此，卡卡西也不知道还能再说些什么，“那这个事情你就不用担心了，高层那边的疑虑我会处理好的。”

他今天本来是休息的，但想到昨晚发生的一切，他觉得自己还是不要继续呆在家里比较好——抑制剂的抗体作用比想象中来的更快，确切说今早四五点的时候卡卡西就发现发情期的躁动又回来了，凶狠中还带着些许报复意味，光是将它们维持在一个正常的浓度就耗费了他不少力气。

卡卡西好像失去了往常引以为豪的，对信息素的控制力，这让他感到隐隐不安。

“我先出门了，这次的任务时间比较长，大概会有三五天吧。”他漫不经心地说，又收拾了一些忍具，看起来倒是煞有其事。“老样子，这几天我会找人来看着你。”

带土没有看他也没有应答，这也和往常一样。


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我把你当兄弟，你却想上我？好巧我也是

（中）

卡卡西找来“看着他”的人到得很及时。确切地说，银发上忍才走没几分钟，带土就察觉到有人出现在了屋顶上。果然是马上要当六代火影的人，执行力确实很强。

盯梢者的查克拉他相当熟悉，毕竟村子里一共只有两位活着的木遁使用者。但哪怕不依靠查克拉，带土也能猜到卡卡西会派谁来，毕竟监视杀人如麻的头号战犯这种差使真的没谁乐意。刚回到木叶的时候卡卡西曾提议跟带土一起到外面走走，他永远忘不了路上村民们的眼神：在那之前他设想过很多可能性，憎恨，愤怒，他甚至做好了走在路上被人责骂的准备。但他没有想到，那些人看他的样子就像是看一头没有栓绳的野兽。  
恐惧死亡是所有生物的本能。人们不是不厌憎他的，然而只要一想到他的力量，看到那双鬼魅一般的写轮眼，他们就只敢闭上嘴巴，藏好脸上的恨意，生怕哪个举动不小心惹怒了这个阴沉的宇智波，让自己也成为他的刀下亡魂。  
因此到后来他也懒得再出去，呆在阴暗逼仄的房间里，或许更适合自己。

 

“一直站在屋顶不累吗？我又不会跑。”  
带着狐狸面具的暗部还以为自己听错了，然而屋子里并没有第三者，宇智波带土显然只能是在跟他说话。

“下来喝杯牛奶吗？”

不可能有比这更诡异的场景了。大和队长想，他做梦都没料到竟然有一天会坐在卡卡西前辈家里，被四战头号战犯请喝热牛奶。他有些尴尬地捧着玻璃杯，在想自己要不要说点什么？官方点，自我介绍啊，寒暄什么的。然而这个黑色头发，脸色阴沉的男人似乎并没有想跟他寒暄的意思。

严格意义上来讲，这是大和第一次跟带土接触。虽然之前卡卡西有事的时候也是他负责接替监视工作，但每一次他都是严守暗部的工作准则，从未在明处现身，更不可能直接跟目标对话。虽说如此，大和却总觉得自己好像不是第一天认识这个男人。他和卡卡西共事的十几年里，对方从未详细跟他讲过两人的往事，但日子久了，大和却能从卡卡西偶尔流露的细微情绪里勾勒出一个形象。

宇智波带土留着一看就是胡乱打理的黑色短发，身穿木叶忍者标配的长袖衫，大和想那大概是卡卡西的衣服。这两个人的骨头架子看上去差不多，带土或许略微更结实一点，因而那件衣服穿在他身上稍显得紧些。如果忽略掉半边脸上可怖的伤疤，此时他看上去倒像个普通木叶忍者，像个英俊而富有亲和力的邻家大哥。如果不是世事无常，大和想，或许眼前的男人就会是他们每周五去居酒屋插科打诨的一员，或许会跟卡卡西没完没了地抬杠，又勾肩搭背地一起回去。

他们面对面坐了快十分钟，然而谁都没有开口说话。黑发男人像是早已习惯了长时间的沉默。他只是侧着头看窗外，一杯接一杯地喝牛奶。

如果硬要说点什么，他俩之间恐怕也只有旗木卡卡西这一个共同话题。但大和用脚趾头想也知道这绝对不是什么好主意。

“你要是不想说话，不用勉强。”那边是倒是意外地善解人意。“暗部的工作，一直都是这样吗？”

大和队长又愣了一愣。他见过几次带土和卡卡西说话（或者确切点讲是争吵，亦或者这两者对二人没有差别？）的样子，印象里宇智波带土就是个三句话必带一根刺的人。 大战结束的一年来，每次大和只要看到卡卡西一脸疲倦，不用猜也知道八成是他和带土的谈话又不欢而散。

“做暗部，一直躲在角落里，不能睡觉，也不能吃东西，很辛苦吧。”  
听上去不像战犯与看守者之间的对话，倒颇有几分前辈关心后辈的腔调，这让大和有些摸不着头脑。  
“也不是。”他苦笑着晃了晃忍包里的兵粮丸。“我们也会交替着休息个把小时。”

“这样…”带土耸了耸肩，从椅子上起来，“需要的话，你可以直接去冰箱拿东西吃，卡卡西买了很多。”  
“不好吧，让前辈知道了恐怕——”  
“不会。他不是有任务吗，这几天也回不来。”说完，黑发男人径直往没开灯的卧房里走，“睡了。”  
大和看着他消失在黑暗里的背影，心里可谓是五味陈杂。

 

卡卡西不在的第二天和第一天也没什么差别。带土起的很早，七点半他准时坐在餐桌前喝牛奶，早餐除了面包还有两个水煮蛋。  
那之后黑发男人开始了漫长地发呆。深秋的天阴惨惨的，阳光照不进来，没有开灯的客厅显得冰冷而压抑。哪怕家里的大小角落都填满了食物和生活用品，屋子里依旧不存在多少生活气息。  
卡卡西家的家具看上去都是新置办的，大和记得一年前他来过一次，那时客厅里没有沙发，没有电视的，冰箱也不是今天这个又新又大的。

傍晚时分带土跟大和说了今天的第一句话。

“外面吵了一天了，是在为火影接任典礼做准备吗？”  
六代目的接任仪式在后天，这是整个村子都知道事——包括住在火影家里的头号战犯。  
“是的。”大和简单扼要地回答。

第三天的早餐比往常都丰盛，带土像是要把整个冰箱掏空似地弄了一堆吃的。面包，牛肉，鸡蛋，速食沙拉菜，还有两大盒尚未开封的牛奶。

“卡卡西前辈家的牛奶还真多。”大和感叹道，“我第一天知道他这么喜欢喝牛奶。”  
“他从来不喝，都是我喝。”

早餐后带土没有像平时一样发呆，而是打扫起了卫生，然后是整理衣服，再之后是修浴室的喷头。大和队长有预感，他怕是要写一篇史上最无趣的监视报告。这三天里的头号战犯可以说是安分过了头，甚至连忍术都没怎么用过——除了修喷头时他靠木遁变出了一支起子。

差不多也快结束了，大和队长打着哈欠想。他的任务期限是三天，今天凌晨过后就可以好好休息一下了。至于报告，留着明天继任大典后再交给卡卡西也不迟。

“有个事情，你帮我转达一下。”  
太阳已经下山，带土也结束了他的清洁工作，他走到门口，抬头望向余晖里正蹲在一棵树上的大和。

“之后麻烦你告诉卡卡西，我接受他的提议，换一个地方自己住。”  
“……因为这样的日子，再继续下去也没有意义。”

 

卡卡西已经很久没再来过慰灵碑。

既然人还活生生地住在他家中，来祭拜墓碑的行为岂不可笑？他想不明白自己怎么又走到了这里，或许这已经成了一种习惯，一种本能。过去的十八年里，只要他稍有闲下来的时间，都会打发在慰灵碑前。有时候可以整整站一个下午一言不发；有时候则是絮絮叨叨，翻来覆去地讲那些都要起茧了的话。

在高层对带土的处置没有定下来之前，他每日都活得惴惴不安。卡卡西觉得自己有些好笑，明明在战场上已经下定了决心要亲手结果带土，现在却又无法接受带土可能离开他的事实。作为一位木叶上忍，他实在没有任何立场请求在战争里失去了亲人朋友的人们留下带土一命——他甚至有一段时间不知该如何面对鸣人，哪怕他的学生十分贴心地，对当年前的事闭口不谈。

十尾的存在让火之国高层改变了心思，从一开始力主处死带土变为了终身监禁木叶——明眼人都看得出来，这不过是大名们想找个理由把十尾名正言顺留在火之国境内。这么一来，卡卡西接任新一任火影简直成了必然中的必然。上头的政治博弈固然是要继续的，但民众的情绪也总不能放任不管。这时候的新火影可以什么都不用做，但是必须要让大家相信：火影，以及他所代表的木叶村与火之国政府，他们足够强大，强大到可以控制宇智波带土这颗定时炸弹。

没有人知道神威空间里具体发生了什么——大家所听到的版本只是旗木卡卡西，这个木叶村最优秀的精英上忍，是怎样巧妙设计揭穿了面具男的真面目，又是怎样在一个未知的异空间内与敌人英勇地战斗。后面也有传闻卡卡西和四战的发起者竟然是同一辈的忍者，甚至还是同学，队友。人们恍然大悟：原来如此，知己知彼百战百胜，不怪得写轮眼卡卡西能够成为宇智波带土唯一的掣肘。

至于其他的，那些不可言说的情愫，悔恨，思念；那些藏在慰灵碑里的，十八年来孤独的清晨，午后，或是夜晚，没有人会知道，也不可以再有人知道。大家不想要一个感情用事六代目，从卡卡西决心接任火影开始，他就注定只能和理性二字挂钩。明日就是六代火影的继任大典。卡卡西已经计划好了成为火影后要做的一系列事：当务之急必然是扶持战争里被打乱的村子经济——忍者首先要吃饱饭，才能有后面的一切；接下来是与各国的外交——至今还有几个国家对四战战犯出身木叶的事颇有微词；再下来则是重建忍者学校，培养新的忍者，毕竟他们在战争里失去了太多伙伴，木叶村的战力从未像现在一般薄弱过。除去这些责任义务，卡卡西还留有一点自己的私心。虽然这让他感到罪恶，但卡卡西还是决定继任后的第一件事是向高层申请，稍稍允许宇智波带土一点点的自由和隐私——至少让他不用每天被关在狭小的公寓里，像一块等待发霉的面包。

到目前为止一切都很顺利，除了难抑的发情期与失控的信息素，一切都在按照他设定的轨道进行。太阳已经下山，看样子明天会有不错的天气。卡卡西边往回走边思考今晚需要起草的文件，紧接着，他却感到了一阵查克拉的异动。

 

“抱歉了。”  
虽然同为木遁忍者，但压倒性的查克拉让战斗很快就分出了胜负。带土跨过倒在地板上的大和，推门离开了公寓。他站在门前的空地深深呼吸了清冷的空气。这是一个干爽的夜晚，抬头就可以看见美丽的银河。带土想起神无昆桥之后，他就几乎没有再停下来看过星星。完成那件事之前，他想要再好好看看这个世界，这个他确实是深爱过的世界，以及这个世界上，他唯一还在乎的人。然而没走几步，带土就发现了空气中隐藏得极好的，由雷遁查克拉构成的细线，密密麻麻，像一个结界一般，把整个公寓包裹了起来。任何人，只要触碰到了这个查克拉网，它的制造者都会立刻收到消息。

带土忍不住笑了，不愧是卡卡西，永远都是这么万无一失。

也好，他想。省得自己再去找人了。

 

“土遁·多重土流壁。”

一切都发生在瞬间。若非带土拥有写轮眼的能力可以洞察先机，他本是来不及反应的。坚硬的土流壁层层叠叠，在刹那间把带土圈住。接下来是刺耳的电流声，无数条泛着冰蓝色光芒雷遁锁链，像是层层剑雨一般向他飞来。他后退闪开，紧接着却感到地脉开始晃动，四条铁链突然冒出来，向上旋转，把他手脚缠了个严严实实。

“带土，这么晚了，你要去哪里？”  
卡卡西悠悠地向他走来，语气平静地好像带土只是打算去一趟便利店。

带土没有回答，尖锐的木遁腾空而起，径直穿透了那个“卡卡西”的胸膛——那不出意料地只是一个影分身。卡卡西从来不会一上来就以真身面对他的对手。

“我今晚没有兴趣跟你玩捉迷藏，卡卡西。”  
话音刚落，他就虚化在了一个漩涡之中，那些原本绑在他身上的锁链也咣咣铛铛地掉在了地上。

“用上神威的话，想玩捉迷藏的人反而是你吧，带土。”

虽然没有了写轮眼，但卡卡西五感的敏锐程度也是数一数二的。神威的虚化时间至少三秒，这三秒里他有足够的时间做出反应——前提是带土不打算一直躲在异空间里。卡卡西感到头痛，他必须想办法在被人发现之前把带土带回家，免得事态进一步扩大。虽然失去写轮眼后，他比起从前可以更频繁地使用忍术，也能够坚持更长的战斗时间。但论查克拉储备，他无论如何都不可能赶上拥有柱间细胞的带土，拉锯战不会是什么好主意，更别说现在他还失去了神威的能力。

然而带土今天像是下定决心了要跟他慢慢耗，他时不时地出现，露出破绽，让卡卡西抓到一两个攻击的机会。得手后再以神威的能力消失。几个回合下来，卡卡西很快意识到了他的意图。

“带土，你到底想干什么？”  
雷遁消耗了他不少查克拉，卡卡西索性停手了。没有写轮眼的自己对战拥有双眼神威，木遁，以及十尾查克拉的带土，简直是天方夜谭。他从一开始就不抱有能够武力压制带土的想法。  
“你不会只是在家里呆烦了，想和我打一架吧？“  
“……卡卡西，你知道吗？”

带土从漩涡里现身。夜色中他的一双万花筒写轮眼显得格外猩红。“当另一只眼睛回来的时候，我才意识到，我们都不曾了解神威真正的威力。”

“只有两只眼睛在一起，他们才能够发挥时空间忍术原本的能力，那远超过我们之前的认知。”

“带土，你……”  
卡卡西忽然有了一个不好的预感，那像是一条冰冷的蛇顺着喉咙滑向胃里，让他感到窒息一般的恐惧

“我想让你见识一下，真正的——”

“——神威！”

卡卡西猛然意识到，带土之前一直都不过是在跟自己演戏。固有思维让他默认神威的预备时间至少三秒，然而他此前并没有见识过双眼神威，并不知道当两只眼睛一起运作时，施术者可以在瞬间就把任何物品转移到异空间内。

卡卡西又回到了熟悉神威空间里。阴暗，冰冷，毫无生气，双眼可见的范围里除了光秃秃的石阶外一无所有，眼前的景象再次将他拉回一年前的忍界大战。  
他被丢在了一块冰冷坚硬的高台上，还没来得及起身，紧接着就被木遁牢牢束缚住。

“如何？”  
木遁将他从平地托起，直到可以跟带土平视的高度。

“两次土遁，一次水遁，四次雷遁，再加上之前的雷遁影分身。卡卡西，你现在应该已经不剩下多少查克拉了吧。”  
带土轻而易举扯掉了他的护额，然后是面罩。他把卡卡西前额的头发撩起，用带着黑手套的手指，轻轻摩挲那条从眉骨延伸至眼下的伤疤。

带土说的不错。卡卡西虽然精通千种忍术，但从来不是靠力量压制的类型。他的打法更加侧重战略，像是一只藏在暗处的猫科猎手。起初的攻击看似不痛不痒，但你也绝无可能抓住他。几个回合下来猎物往往会麻痹在这样的捉迷藏中，然后跌进他早已设好的圈套，被一招雷切一击毙命。

四战时期带土就好几次这么中过他的计，因此格外小心。他指挥着木遁枝条扒下卡卡西的忍者马甲，又把他身上所有的忍具，卷轴给卸下。

“这回该是本人无误了。”  
“带土……你到底……”  
“卡卡西，”

他从卡卡西的忍具袋里掏出一支苦无，漫不经心地在手上把玩“你就打算这个样子接任火影吗？”

方才交战时一直氤氲在黑发男人脸上的戾气忽然消失了，带土好像忽然就平静了下来。他用另一只空闲着的手抚过卡卡西的额角，拭掉他因为查克拉过度消耗而淌下的冷汗。一瞬间，卡卡西甚至错觉他在对自己温柔地笑——重逢以来带土对他的态度只有冷眼和讥讽，因此他不敢断定自己是不是看错了。

“你看看你。没有了雷切的你，就像是被拔掉了尖牙的狼。”

他用卡卡西可以想象的，最轻柔地声音说道，“这副任人宰割的样子，怎么成为火影呢？”  
“……带土……你”

冰冷的窒息感攫住了卡卡西的喉咙，他彻底明白了带土下一步要做什么。做点什么，卡卡西听见心里的声音吼叫着，做点什么，说点什么，必须阻止他。

可是他发不出声音。巨大的惊恐让他的大脑仿佛成了一摊浆糊。十九年前的记忆像潮水一般袭来，一切好似就发生在昨天：巨石下的男孩明明气息已经很微弱，却仍对他报以微笑。少年带土的面庞与眼前的黑发男人重合了起来，他们微张着嘴唇，用最温柔又最残酷地声音对他说道：

“卡卡西，这份礼物是我的心意，请你收下。”

带土的表情忽然变得凝重，像是在下什么决心。紧接着，他紧握住那支苦无，用力向自己的眼睛刺去——

 

“——不！“  
那是被逼到了绝境下的动物本能：哪怕是失去獠牙的野兽你也得小心他的绝地反击。带土很久没有见过这熟悉的，明亮得让人近乎失明的冰蓝色电流——上一次和雷切交手，还是卡卡西洞穿了他的心脏的时候。

“——你就是个混蛋。”

卡卡西的拳头径直打在了他的脸上，那一拳用了十足的力气，打得带土往后踉跄了几步，眼前一阵眩晕，鼓膜嗡嗡作响。银发上忍的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，用愤怒而绝望的眼神看向他。没过多久，他自己也向后跌坐了下去，鲜血像是后知后觉的潮水，从他的侧腹部渗了开来。

带土没有料到卡卡西还能挤出一发雷切的查克拉，更没有料到他为了挣脱木遁，竟不惜直接冲着自己砍。他呆站在里那里，过了三四秒才终于反应过来。他蹲下身子从后面扶住卡卡西，颤抖着手去探他腹部的伤口，就好像只要按住那里，血就不会再渗出来一样。  
“神威。”他轻声默念着。随着一阵旋涡，两人又回到了卡卡西家里。

 

“……你别动，我去帮你找医疗忍者。”  
带土把卡卡西放到床上，转身就要走，却被对方拉住了衣角。

“不许去。”  
卡卡西用着不容余地的命令口吻，然而因失血而惨白的脸让他看上去强势有余，气势不足。  
“这么晚了，一定会惊动其他人的。”  
“那你——”  
“你不用那么紧张，就是皮外伤而已。你去把应急医疗包拿过来。”  
像是怕带土不信似的，他又专门补了一句，

“我自己下的手，还是知道轻重的。”

你知道个鬼的轻重。带土恍惚地走到客厅，恍惚地找到了杂物柜中的医疗包拿给他。卡卡西十分熟练地撩起自己的衣服，开始用消毒水清洗伤口。雷切的名字来源于它无坚不摧的切割能力，打在人身上的横创面虽然不大，伤口却长而深。还好卡卡西下手的角度是侧倾着的，如果再竖着些，力道再大一些，带土不敢想象那会是什么后果。

“……我来帮你吧。”  
他示意卡卡西半躺下来，接过他手里的医疗缝线。过去带土不是没有给自己处理过伤口，但他从未像今天这么紧张过。

“没事的。”卡卡西见他手有些抖，声音放缓了下来，又回到了平时常用的柔和语气。  
带土小心翼翼地给那个伤口缝针。他不敢太快，生怕自己没有处理好创面，又不敢太慢，怕弄得卡卡西太疼。

虽然出了不少血，但好在卡卡西的伤口并不算太大。涂上止血药物又包好纱布，带土帮他把额头上的冷汗擦了擦，又给他倒了杯水，盯着他把抗感染的药物吃了，一颗悬着的心才终于放下来半点。

“你快睡一下。”他给卡卡西把被子往上拉。  
银发男人只是摇头。

“你放心，我就在家里呆着。看着你睡。”  
卡卡西垂下眼睛看了看带土，像是在思考他的承诺是否可信。然而方才打斗和受伤都消耗了太多体力，他很快还是陷入了睡眠。

 

不过卡卡西并没有睡多久。半夜，他忽然被一阵奇异的燥热唤醒了。他在黑暗里醒来，口干舌燥，浑身发烫。卡卡西的第一反应是自己伤口感染发烧了，然而接下来他又意识到并不是。脖子后面突跳着疼痛的腺体清晰明了地提醒了他那燥热的根源来自何处。

这该死的发情期，倒还挺会挑时候。

听到窸窣的动静，守在一旁的带土马上探了上来。“你怎么了？不舒服吗？”他的声音听上去有些着急，伸手摸了摸卡卡西的额头后，他就显得更着急了。

“不行，你好烫，我现在就去找医生。”  
“——别”  
黑暗里带土感到卡卡西握住了他的手腕。他的皮肤烫的惊人，力气却很大，甚至有些不像一个刚受过伤还在发烧的病人。

“……我没事，不是你想的那样。”他又拽了拽带土，让他回来。“也别开灯……”  
刚说完卡卡西就觉得这个要求实在没有意义。只要带土打开写轮眼，开不开灯对他没有什么差别，他都能清楚地看到自己满面潮红，令人羞耻又尴尬发情模样。事实上，被他这么一说，带土反而更加不放心了。他立刻弯下腰来，想要仔细看看卡卡西到底怎么了。

“那我再给你拿点药？”  
带土捧着他的脑袋，用自己的额头去贴了贴他的额头。一刹那的皮肤接触让卡卡西好像脑子断了线似的，接下来，他做了一件让自己悔得想挖个坑就地钻进去的事。

他吻了带土。

好在信息素上冲导致的意乱情迷只有一瞬间，卡卡西很快清醒过来。他放开了带土，低头捂着脸，不想被看到任何表情。太羞耻了，卡卡西绝望地想。带土哪怕是块木头，这下估计也会猜到自己对他抱有怎样龌龊的心思了，之前的一年他时不时就会刻意强调，带土你是我最好的朋友，永远的朋友。这个谎言这下不攻自破。哪怕他俩之前有过互相抚慰的行为，但亲吻的意义完全不同——而他刚刚甚至好像还主动探了舌头。

“……卡卡西，你——”  
带土这才意识到方才的高热是怎么一回事。“你发情期，还没结束呢？”

卡卡西一时不知该如何面对，半晌才挤出一句轻声的“嗯。”  
“我来帮你吧。”

带土说完就从床头拿了个枕头，半立着，然后把卡卡西往上抱了一点，好让他靠着。他把脑袋伏到卡卡西两腿之间，要帮他口交。

“别，别别……”  
卡卡西触电一样推开了他，他的声音因为情欲而变得嘶哑而低沉，“我口袋里有抑制剂，你去拿给我。”  
带土被推得愣住，他半张着嘴像是要反驳，但话还没到嘴边又咽了回去。卡卡西才受了伤，他不想跟他争辩，让他动气。今天就例外吧，带土想，今天卡卡西说什么就是什么。然而他的决心，在看到抑制剂处方上的医嘱后立刻化为泡影。

“卡卡西，你疯了吧？”

带土强压着怒气，“医生让你不超过八粒，你他妈吃了十六粒，你想死啊？”  
他抖着已经大半空的药盒和处方纸，质问卡卡西，“你别跟我狡辩说是以前吃的。药上面写了，是你这个星期开的。”

卡卡西一时语塞。他当然知道抑制剂过量的后果，这几天的信息素失控以及后颈上疼痛肿胀的腺体都是铁证。可是不吃又能怎么办呢，他绝望地想。卡卡西自认不是那种用下半身思考的Alpha，但他再怎么说也是一个性成熟的Alpha，而带土又是一点危机意识都没有的人，成天在家里穿个背心就走来走去，（有时候还直接上身不穿），洗完澡了披个浴巾就跑出来晃荡，胸脯，胳膊和大腿都赤条条地露着。

“我警告你啊，不许再吃了。”带土说着就要把他的药往垃圾桶里扔，卡卡西眼疾手快地要去抢，结果带土一个“神威！”，连药带处方的全部给他转移到异空间了。

“带土。”卡卡西沉下了脸，换上了一个他自认十分严肃而威慑的语气，“你根本搞不清楚状况。”  
“我搞不清楚状况？我看是你搞不清楚。”  
“虽然我是打不过你，但你要知道，我怎么的也是个Alpha, 还是个男的。”他叹了口气，不知还能怎么更进一步地解释，“你根本不知道我是怎么样的人，我……我没你想的那么单纯。”

“说的好像谁不是Alpha一样。”带土不屑一顾地皱了皱眉，“怎么的，你还能把我吃了？”

黑暗里他俩对视了几秒，紧接着卡卡西活像只灵敏的兽类，猛地一拽就把带土拉到了床上。带土还没来得及思索他这是在发什么癫，就又被一个深吻吻得七荤八素。卡卡西用滚烫的身体压着他，用精瘦有力的手臂圈着他，带土动弹不得（事实上他也没想动弹），只能任由着卡卡西往他嘴里伸舌头。

“懂了吗？”银发男人终于放开他，细长的眼睛里满满是居高临下的气势，“现在你明白我对你是什么心思了吗？嫌恶心了就把药还给我。”

心思？  
卡卡西的话像是在他的脑海里炸开了一道闷雷，又仿佛一条雷切彻底斩断了他仅剩的一丝理智。事实上，在卡卡西第一次吻他的时候带土就知道自己玩完了。裤裆里的东西早已经硬的发痛，他以为已经过去了的发情期，像是被卡卡西的吻点燃了的余烬，轻而易举地又燃烧了起来。

“好啊，”带土脸色一沉，“那我也让你见识见识，我是个什么心思。”

他猛地用力，一个翻身就把两人的位置对调。现在卡卡西成了被压在下面的那个——还是背对着他的姿势。

“先是说用手帮我，后面又专门赶在发情期吃抑制剂，把自己弄的跟个Beta似的。卡卡西，你不就是想着这个么？”

卡卡西已经算是相当强壮的男性Alpha，但带土不但不弱于他，甚至在力量上还要更具有优势，背对的姿势加上自身体重，让带土仅用一只手就轻易就把卡卡西双手反握，狠狠地摁在了床头。其实他完全可以用木遁或者衣服之类更省事的的方法，可是他偏偏不要。像是一头迫切地想要展现力量的雄兽，他想让身下的人明明白白地感受什么叫做力量差和侵占欲。

“你不就是成天想着补偿我吗？卡卡西，那时候也好，后来也好……战场上送不了命你就想肉偿？可以啊，你以为我是什么高尚的人吗？我求之不得。”

“不是，带土，我——”  
卡卡西听了半晌只觉得有些不对，他刚想说什么，一下秒却直接生生咽了回去。

太痛了。

进入的那一瞬带土简直要疼的眼冒金星。他这才想起卡卡西也是个Alpha, 他的后面本来就不是用来插入的性器官，也不会像Omega一样主动分泌润滑的体液。他都疼成这样，只怕承受方的卡卡西更不好受。带土停了一停，伸手去摸两人结合的地方，好在那里没有出血，他可不想今天再把卡卡西哪里弄伤了。

身边也没什么可以润滑的东西，毕竟今天之前他从不敢想真的上垒操卡卡西屁股。唯一能用的是方才遗留在床头的医药箱里的止痛油膏。带土把那一整盒都抠了出来，胡乱抹在两人结合的地方。这么一来，他终于可以勉强活动了。

哪怕是Alpha的洞，那也一样是肉做的洞。阴茎被挤压的痛感虽然还在，但快感也来的迅猛。他才捅了几十下，就感到卡卡西的里面开始适应他了，肠道硬生生地被打开，变得不再绷紧，而是缠绵地吸着他的棒子。

带土低下头，想看看卡卡西怎么样了。被他压着的银发上忍虽然没有说话，但均匀而低沉的喘息证明他状态尚可。为求安心，带土还伸手摸了摸卡卡西腹部的纱布，那里是干爽的，伤口也没有什么问题。

真是不知死活。带土一边继续着操着身下的家伙，一边有些委屈地想。卡卡西这个傻瓜实在是一点危机意识都没有，成天在家里又是给他擦头发又是盖被子，都不知道避讳身体接触。关键他还意识不到自己长得很好看，带土越想越气：又高又帅，还聪明，还爱耍酷，还是磁性的低音炮。从小就是，一天到晚在外面招惹花花草草，猫猫狗狗。哦还有：到了暗部还跟那帮Beta们玩的那么好。

心里不快，他抽插的动作也变得报复似的凶悍了些许。带土用另一只空出来的手托着卡卡西的小腹，然后用力地往他深处顶，终于逼着卡卡西发出了今天的第一声呻吟。卡卡西被带土摁着手，又被他的身体肉贴肉压着动弹不得。身上人的Alpha信息素越来越浓，狠狠压制着他，让他只觉得浑身都虚透了，冷汗一颗接一颗地从脖子上淌下来。和Omega以及Beta不同，Alpha是没有生殖腔的，但是从后穴依旧可以触碰到他们的前列腺。带土方才往深处的顶撞，刚刚好让他的阴茎上摩擦到了卡卡西的敏感处，强烈的刺激让他立刻缴械投降。

他射了，还是活像个Omega一样，只是被操了一会儿屁股就送上了高潮。若是带土不知道就罢了，但他的手方才托着自己的腹部，射精的时候不少精液还蹭到了带土手上。羞耻感又一次袭来，卡卡西只觉得耳朵和脸颊都烫像要烧起来一样。

“卡卡西…”高潮的余韵里，卡卡西感到带土在亲他的后腰，嘶哑低沉的声音缓慢地叫着他的名字。带土的吻顺着脊椎从下而上，让他既沉醉在被心爱之人亲吻的幸福中，又因为被同类压制的排斥本能而止不住地战栗。带土像是个猎食者一般，及时感受到了身下的猎物的颤抖，他本能地加大了力气，把已经到了嘴边的食物压得更紧，绝不给他丝毫逃脱的机会。

一阵奇怪的危险感蹿上卡卡西的大脑，同为Alpha的他立马明白了带土接下来要做什么。

“不，带土，别——”

卡卡西只觉得后脖颈一痛。带土的犬牙咬破了他的腺体，让他压抑了整个发情期的信息素爆炸一般地释放出来。那简直就是一针速效强心剂，让方才还发虚的卡卡西这会儿活像只被踩了尾巴的狼，猛地从床上跳起来。

“宇智波带土，你脑子坏了！？”

他揉着肿胀疼痛的腺体，与同样愣住的黑发Alpha在黑暗里面面相觑。


	3. （下1）

“试图改良雷切的时候，不小心切到了自己？”  
“...是啊。”  
“......卡卡西老师，你当我们都是白痴吗？”

躺在病床上的新任六代火影偏头苦笑了一下。他当然知道这个理由不能更扯淡，然而侧腹上平滑而深的创口，以及创面周围略带灼烧的痕迹，无一不指向了这是由他自己的雷遁造成的——而他刚好是唯二的使用者之一，另外一位则是他的亲传弟子，现在也站在病床前，和他的同班同学一个阵线。

“好了小樱，佐助，你们别这么看着我。”  
明明刚把这俩收到门下的时候他多少还是有点师者的威严的，或许是孩子们成长得太快，又或许因为自己那打完一仗躺三天的战斗风格，总之不知什么时候开始，比起操心小家伙们，他好像已经变成了被操心的那个。

六代目的继任典礼没有任何差错，然而当典礼结束，新上任的火影大人回到办公室打算整理文件的时候，他又一次晕倒了。好在才晕过去不久，卡卡西就刚好被过来汇报医院重建情况的小樱发现了。等醒来的时候，卡卡西已经躺在了病床上，腹部的伤口也已经被重新处理过。

像是受不了两个学生的目光，卡卡西求饶一样地举了举手。  
“我这不是好好的吗？行了，别担心。你们不是还有事情要忙吗？佐助好不容易回来一次，不叫上鸣人聚聚？”

“别担心？！”

也不知是被哪个词再次戳中了怒点，粉头发的少女猛地一拳砸在了桌子上，动静之大，惹得外头路过的几个护士纷纷侧目。

“卡卡西老师，你是不是也太过分了！？”

少女愤怒地叉着腰，起伏着的胸膛象征着她此刻逐渐攀升的怒意。还可以使用写轮眼的时候，卡卡西因为消耗过度而住院就是家常便饭，整个木叶的医疗忍者也早就对此习惯了。自从那只眼睛回到了带土身上，卡卡西总算是摆脱了万年病号的身份，因而这次忽然的晕倒，再加上那条堪称自残痕迹的雷切伤口着实吓坏了他的女学生。

“自从一年前从战场上回来就是这个样子，永远只会说‘没事，别担心’。然而老师这一年来是什么样子难道我们看不到吗？卡卡西老师，你以为对自己的心情缄口不言就是体贴别人了吗？太差劲了！”  
“......我”

卡卡西被她质问得压根回不上话，他刚讲点什么把话题扯开，却没想到平日里十分冷淡的佐助也难得地补了一句。

“他哪里是一年前才开始这样，以前不也是这个样子么。”

“……”  
“我们也就算了。”粉头发的少女叹了叹气，“但是卡卡西老师，你知道你这个样子，鸣人那家伙有多伤心吗？”

“鸣人？”

他的两个学生偏过头彼此对望了一下，好像在说“看吧，就说他不知道。”

“好早以前鸣人就跟我们说，自从战争结束后，卡卡西老师就好像刻意在躲着他。每一次想要跟老师说点什么，老师也只是会假装什么事都没有地避开。”

“…我。”

小樱叹了一口气，“老师，我们都理解你的心情。但是鸣人……还有四代目，和玖辛奈大人的事情，这个不是你的责任。”

三人间沉默了一会儿。

“……卡卡西老师，”过了一会儿少女才再次开口，她的眉毛微微皱着，年轻的脸上写满了忧虑，“我……我不是想要评价您和……”  
“——和宇智波带土的事，我只是……”

“好了，”卡卡西笑了笑，“你说的对，这个事情是我没有处理好。别担心，我会找时间跟鸣人好好谈谈的。”

“…你要好好谈谈的恐怕不只是鸣人吧。”黑头发的少年冷不丁地又补了一句，“我还有事，就先走了。”

“我也差不多要走了。”小樱抬手看了看表。等佐助的脚步声逐渐消失，她又忽然不知从什么地方掏出一张报告单。

“还有，卡卡西老师。你可以给我解释一下抑制剂的事吗？”  
“……”  
“如果老师真的这么性冷淡，干脆去结扎吧。”  
“……”

她弯下腰，一边微笑一边威胁似地抖了抖手里的报告，“那就这样，卡卡西老师要好好休息哦，还有，别忘了‘好，好，谈，谈’。”

 

允许带土独自居住的批复流程比想象中顺利。继任大典次日的傍晚，卡卡西总算处理完了手头的紧急事务。他回到家中，准备跟带土宣布这个消息。如果对方不反对，趁着夜色卡卡西还打算带他去新家看看。

卡卡西进门的时候带土正在做饭。因为晕倒的事他被小樱强行摁在医院呆了一晚，第二天又做了全套身体检查，确定没有问题才被允许了出院。进门前，卡卡西还在头痛要怎么跟带土解释一整天没有回家，他住院的事是封锁了的，毕竟新火影上任第一天就晕倒在办公室，实在不是什么激励人心的好消息。

“回来了？”  
带土系着围裙，似乎正在忙着照顾一锅煮沸的汤，因而并没有回头看他。

一切看上去都那么平和。卡卡西想，如果不是心知肚明这个人明天就要搬出去，他甚至要错觉带土是他已经共度了几十个春秋的家人，而今天不过是所有寻常日子中的一个。

“那个，我昨天……”

说实话，卡卡西并不太想让带土知道自己住院的事，虽然这好像也没什么好瞒的，但过去就过去了，他不希望给带土再带来什么精神负担。那天他不惜用雷切自损八百，带土似乎因为这个事打击不小。卡卡西还记得他帮自己处理伤口时紧张兮兮，双手发抖的样子。一年前的战争里，带土受过比这严重得多的大伤，但他对自己的伤口总是毫不在意，随意糊弄，甚至不屑于处理的。

他真是个温柔的人啊——至少在他的本能里，有些东西是的。卡卡西想。

“昨天刚刚继任，事情太多了就没有回来。忘了告诉你，抱歉。”  
解释总还是要有。毕竟那天的后半夜，他们俩因为紊乱的信息素也好，因为什么别的也好，莫名其妙地做了一场爱，带土还脑子烧糊涂了一样顺着Alpha的生理冲动想要标记他。哪怕卡卡西潜意识里一万个不愿意面对，但若是不解释清楚，怎么看都像是自己单方面有意逃避。在发散出更多引人误会的情绪前，他想把整件事终结在一个“单纯的意外”上。

“是吗？”带土终于弄完了那一锅汤。他转过身，脸上的表情实在让人吃味。“卡卡西，我知道你住院的事，你又撒谎了。”

卡卡西被他说得一愣。按照往常，他觉得带土接下来多半是要发火，要指责他是个不诚实的垃圾。卡卡西已经做好准备对他的冷嘲热讽照单全收，然而带土这次却只是叹了叹气。

“你就是个笨蛋，卡卡西。”  
他轻轻摇了摇头，“说你是笨卡卡西，你还不承认。你昨天晚上没有回来，我就猜到可能又在医院里。半夜的时候我过去看你了，你睡得像死猪一样，我就没打扰。”

“……带土，你不是答应过我，不在公共场合用神威了吗？”

“不是都说了是半夜吗。”  
“你有没有想过，万一有人在医院附近布置了探测查克拉的结界呢？带土，你这样——”  
“好了好了，不说这个。你的伤怎么样了？”

卡卡西本想继续讲这其中的重要性，然而那些都到了嘴边的大道理，却被一句“你的伤怎么样？”给生生堵了回去。他觉得自己像是在沙漠里干渴了太久的人，哪怕是一滴露水打在喉咙上，都让他错觉那是绿洲的源头。尽管卡卡西知道带土对他的关心或许仅仅出自他身体里残留的，源自于童年的善良本能，但那一点切实的关怀仍然让他隐隐感到幸福——虽然酸涩，但无疑是幸福的。

“带土，你才是个笨蛋。”卡卡西也叹了口气。随后他们没再争论这个话题，带土做好了饭，还熬了骨头汤。如果卡卡西不是因为思索着后续一系列的谈话该如何措辞而心神不宁，他应该能发现带土今天给他盛了很多肉，还都是精瘦又好下嘴的部位。

晚饭结束后卡卡西依旧没有想到什么委婉的话头——他实在是不擅长这个——于是他打算索性走一步算一步。

“带土，你的新家我已经布置好了。你今晚想去看看吗？”

黑发男人收拾碗筷的手明显停滞了一下，“我还以为不会那么快呢，”他嘟嘟囔囔地说，“不过也行。”

夜色渐深，街上的行人也越发地少。这个时候出发去新家是个不错的选择。卡卡西脱掉了平日的忍者制服和从不离身的木叶护额，换上一件藏蓝色的浴衣。哪怕夜里路上人不多，他还是希望尽可能地低调一点。带土本来也没什么自己的东西，连衣服都是穿卡卡西的。说到搬家，一些必备的生活用品他可以通过神威轻易转移过去，只要先带他去一次，认好路。

两人停在一间看上去年岁不小的和风大宅前。这里离村子中心稍远，因此平时基本没什么人经过，实在是个不错的隐居之地。哪怕站在门外，也可以看见宅子里郁郁葱葱的大树，可以听见流水声，甚至连空气好像也比别的地方更加清凉。这让带土感到一阵少有的平静。

“等等……”他忽然觉得这房子多少有些眼熟。夜色里，木质大门上已经褪色的绿色家徽虽不明显，也还是让带土立刻明白了这间房子的主人是谁。

“卡卡西。”带土拉下脸来，“你不是说让我搬走吗，怎么搞了半天还是你的房子？你在玩我？”  
卡卡西偏过头，眯着眼睛看了他一会儿，随即轻笑出了声。

“没办法，现在村里忙着战后重建，预算紧的要命，哪有空专门给你腾一个地方。”  
“……不过你放心，”他又补充道，“严格意义上来说，这是父亲留下来的房子，我也没有住进来的打算。”

带土想起他为何会觉得这间宅子眼熟了。虽说他十二岁时才正式和卡卡西成为队友，但二人的结识可以追溯到更早。幼年时期还在忍者学校的时候，他就暗暗关注过这个一头银发的小个子——应该说没有人不关注他，学生也好，老师也好，卡卡西超出同龄人的优秀，让他总是吸引着人群的目光。哪怕后面进了水门班，带土总是和他抬杠争辩，但他清楚自己曾有多么想要认识优秀的卡卡西，想要成为与并肩的人。然而卡卡西总是独来独往，他似乎并不需要伙伴，连放学回家都不曾跟大家同路。

带土偷偷跟着过他，想知道这位天才到底是住的偏远，还是真的孤僻至此。卡卡西并没有撒谎，他家在远离村子中心的地方。那是一栋植被葱郁的大宅，门口站着一个高大的白发男人，从苍白的脸色和疲惫的神情上看，他似乎是个久病不愈的人。

“不是说了，让您别再在门口等我了吗？”

带土这才意识到，原来白发男人是卡卡西的父亲。至于知道那就是传说中的木叶白牙，以及为何卡卡西总对家人的事缄口不谈，那就是后话了。

 

“这个房子，是小时候父亲为了养病专门买的。平时不会有人打扰，很安静。”卡卡西接着说，“父亲过世后我也没有再住下去，就一直闲置到了现在。”

带土有些意外。白牙的离去对卡卡西无疑是不可触碰的伤痕。他们做队友的时候，卡卡西甚至不曾说过“父亲”二字，如今能这么平静地讲出来，一时间让带土不知该作何反应。时间的力量是如此强大，它治愈伤痕的同时也能彻底改变一个人。过去带土忙于月之眼计划，十八年好像也只是一瞬。然而今日，看着长满了青苔的石阶，两人被月光投下的高大影子，他陡然意识到他们已是而立之年，人生过半。他感到一阵无常的苍凉。

“进去看看？”卡卡西提议道。

他们推开沉重的木门。宅子的内部比带土想象的更宁静，院子里有上了年纪的老树，还有看上去新栽的花草。顺着走廊进入房间，带土本以为会看到一个光秃秃的屋子，却没想到各类居家用品应有尽有。就连被子枕头，沐浴用品都已准备得当。

哪里还需要搬家，带土想，今晚就可以直接住下来了。宅子里的一切都十分用心，卡卡西不是个擅长说漂亮话的人，他的温柔更多是沉默无闻的。然而不知为何，这回卡卡西的温柔却让带土感到隐痛。不知道对方是单纯地想让他过得好，还是多少有些急于摆脱的意思。这一年里，卡卡西总是看上去疲倦不堪，像是有忙不完的事，操不完的心。每次和他争吵完，卡卡西冷静三五分钟后都会提到分开居住的事，每说一次，带土就觉得心中的焦躁绝望更深一层。

带土打心里明白，他是想要和卡卡西一起生活的。哪怕成天冷言冷语，但他其实是想留在他身边的。带土不介意卡卡西跟他争吵，甚至情愿他发火，愤怒，也不想看到那副冷淡理智，不去计较的样子。然而随着时间的推移，卡卡西跟他正面冲突的次数越来越少，他像是彻底放弃了跟带土沟通，无论带土用多尖锐难听的话刺激挑衅，他也只是听着，然后提出所谓“能够解决问题的方法”。

“如果你愿意，可以今晚就搬过来。”卡卡西提议道，“还需要什么的话，我这周末可以一次性帮你准备好。”

“行。”这次带土没有再反驳，乖乖接受了提议。卡卡西受伤的事让他如梦初醒。在那之前他总想着，两人就这么纠缠下去好像也不错。然而这几日他终于清晰地意识到，他的人生已经到此为止，而卡卡西的人生还有无限种可能。但是他的责任感太强，又太爱把错误往自己身上揽，这样的卡卡西，轻易地就会被他利用，被拉进他已经晦暗无望的人生里，靠彼此伤害的疼痛来带给与他一点还活着的实感。

“我现在已经是六代火影了，”卡卡西轻声说道。带土觉得他的声音似乎比平时要沙哑得多，像是有什么东西堵在里喉咙里。“之后监管你的工作，我肯定是不能亲力亲为了，当火影要做的事比我想象中还是多些……”

说罢，他又眯起眼睛笑了笑。没穿木叶制服也没戴护额的卡卡西，看上去比平时柔软了不少。他今天也没有戴手套，带土注意到他细瘦的手指不停交叠着，来来回回的小动作多得有些反常。

“其实……我，”卡卡西微低着头，银白色的发丝柔软地垂在他的眉骨上。他看上去正因为不明所以的理由而十分紧张。  
“带土，我一直有些问题，想要问问你……”  
“…嗯？”  
“如果让你觉得尴尬，冒犯，或者……或者你就是不想说什么的，你也可以不回答。”卡卡西的喉结吞咽了一下，手上的小动作比刚才更加明显了，他还是没有直视带土。

“你说？”

“……那个时候，那个时候你到底，到底为什么……”他微微闭了闭眼睛，像是在回忆什么无法面对的痛苦，“为什么要救我呢？为什么……为什么不让我和你一起…”

带土的第一反应是困惑，就好像卡卡西问他“人为什么要吃饭？”一样。然而从银发男人后面的话语中，他又马上猜到了其中的含义。

“我已经做好了赴死的准备，那时也表达地很清楚了……带土，你明明知道我的心意……你这么做，难道是因为……”  
“——心意？”带土感到愤怒，哪怕他竭力地控制着情绪，不愿让尚在康复期的卡卡西情绪激动，但方才的一番话实在气得他热血往脑子直冲。

“卡卡西？”他猛地一把抓住男人的衣领，“你这是什么意思？你就是这么看我的？你觉得我他妈救你是因为我恨你？”  
“我……”  
不知是因为带土突如其来的怒意还是什么别的，卡卡西愣了许久。随后他垂下眼睛，颤抖的嘴唇里挤出一句沙哑的“对不起。”

“……对不起，带土。都是我不好……是我……”  
带土抓着他衣领的手松了开来，但急促粗重的呼吸声证明他依旧在气头上。卡卡西抬起眼睛看了他一眼，像是要说些什么却又还是没说，接着他向后退了几步。

“你给我回来。”  
看出了这家伙又想一走了之，带土一把抓住他的浴衣袖子，用力把他拽回来，摁到床上坐着。“还有什么傻问题要问，一次问清楚。”

“……”  
“你今天不问，以后就不要指望我回答了。”

“…好吧。” 卡卡西自暴自弃地低着头，手指无奈又烦恼地插在两侧发间，“另一个是我们在神威空间的时候。”

这下轮到带土发愣了。

“我一开始没觉得有什么，后面越想越不理解——尤其是那天的事之后。带土，当时你为什么一定要把我拉进空间里面？如果你是真的要杀我，为什么不直接在空间外面下手？为什么后面你那一击又会打偏呢？你难道不知道心脏的位置在哪儿吗？”

“……你是故意的，带土，故意地让我用雷切把你……就像琳当时一样。”

“我……”

一年来，他一直在犹豫是否该把这件事情告诉卡卡西。带土见过卡卡西夜半因噩梦惊醒的样子，听过他在睡梦里用惊恐无助的声音喊自己和琳的名字。然而他不知该如何跟卡卡西开口，倘若卡卡西知道了事情的真相，知道了他在背后是如何步步为营设计一切——这场计谋里，哪怕并不是他的本意，而卡卡西却沦为了那颗最重要的棋子——只怕卡卡西对他仅剩的那点歉意和眷恋，也会因为这冷酷的阴谋而彻底消失殆尽。

“……卡卡西”  
然而真相永远是真相。聪明如卡卡西，哪怕当下被利用其中，事后未必不会想明白。

“你说的对。当时我的心脏被斑下了咒印，我无法自己去除，只能通过他人之手。”带土也在床上坐了下来，这样的并排姿势让他们能够很自然地可以避开彼此的目光。“没有什么比雷切更适合了，小而利落的切口，不至于失血过多。再加上，你那招总是很准，从来没有失手过……”

哪怕带土没有看卡卡西，他也能想象对方此刻的神情。正是因为完全可以理解卡卡西的痛苦，他才更加无法面对。雷切某种程度上算是两人共同完成的术，若是没有写轮眼作为辅助，这一招无法应用在实战中。本该是承载着同伴最美好心意的礼物，最后却成了反目相向的刀剑。

有一瞬间带土后悔了，明明可以撒个谎糊弄过去，哪怕是骗他说是想要真正一战的执念什么的都好。善意的谎言未必不如残酷的真相，何必要在不可触碰的旧伤上重划一刀呢。

“……如果当时有别的选择，我也……我并不想让你做那个人。”

 

带土的声音越来越低，他想要再说点什么，好好地解释，真诚地道歉。然而喉头的哽咽让他几乎无法发声。卡卡西肯定恨死他了，他想。卡卡西大概要怨自己遇人不淑，然后彻底地断绝来往，最后像是丢掉一块垃圾一样离开他。

“…那为什么，不早点告诉我…”

卡卡西的声音也是沙哑的，像是有什么东西也堵在了他的喉咙里。但那到底是何种情绪，带土不敢去猜，哪怕只是想一想，他都觉得心头酸涩得厉害，像是要替他许久未湿润过的眼眶流下泪来。

“我……我只是，”他的声音愈加哽咽，“我怕要是告诉了你，你这辈子都不会原谅我了，毕竟我……我已经做了这么多混蛋事……”

 

他终于还是哭了。

 

带土觉得自己实在是没有出息。成年人选择解决问题，只有小孩子才会选择哭泣。明明有一百种更好的方法，他却偏挑了卡卡西会最看不起的一种。然而他控制不了自己。他太久没有哭过了，泪水决堤一般地从眼眶里滚落，好像要把十八年的份都一次流干。

“你说的对，你确实是个混蛋。”

卡卡西忽然开了口。带土也不知道那是不是错觉，只觉得他的声音听起来也有些哽咽。

 

“……但说真的，你要是能混蛋得再彻底一点就好了。”

卡卡西叹了口气，轻轻握住了他的手，用食指安慰般地拍了拍他的手背。他们谁也没有再说话，一片寂静中只听得到细微的抽噎声，而卡卡西始终没有把手收回去。

也不知过了多久，久得月亮都从东边到了西边，带土情绪终于平复回来，他感到心中前所未有的清爽放松，好像刚从一场噩梦中苏醒。窗外的月光温柔而平和。他偏过头看向卡卡西：月色下，男人的银发带着淡淡微光，勾得带土心里某个地方愈发柔软起来。

“卡卡西…刚刚我回答了你的问题，现在你是不是也该回答我的。”  
“……”

他转过身，另一只空着的手紧紧拉住了卡卡西的手。“我是诚实的，所以你也要诚实地回答我。”

带土的手宽厚，柔软，又带着一点潮湿的暖意。卡卡西觉得他似乎很紧张。

“嗯，你问。”

“那时候你说，你希望我能够活下去……还有那天你，你提到的…你的心意。”  
“——卡卡西，我想知道，那是什么心意？”  
“到底只是愧疚，责任感什么的，还是说你……”

“卡卡西……”  
他用两只手一起用力地握住了卡卡西的手，“你是不是…有那么一点点地，喜欢我？”

“……”

卡卡西被握得心里一热，他转过头看了带土一眼，又不好意思地飞快把头偏了回来。

“你答应我了要说实话的。”

“……那，那就算，算是吧。”  
“什么叫算是，是就是，不是就不是。”

“……嗯。”  
他用最轻柔的声音答道。  
“‘嗯’什么啊，我要你亲口说，说清楚。”

“……”  
“说啊。”

“……你没有脑子的吗？”  
卡卡西受不了地也转过身，温柔的月光下，二人终于对上了彼此的目光。

 

“‘嗯’就是‘是’的意思，你这个笨蛋。”


	4. 下（2）

这是他们的第三次亲吻了，然而卡卡西却觉得那好像是破天荒的第一次。

忽然间的吻，和你看着爱人的眼睛，你们逐渐缩近距离，他的嘴唇终于触碰到你的，他的舌头缓缓地探入你的口腔，是完全不同的感觉。

发烫的感觉从身上的每一个角落蔓延开来——不论是耳根，脸颊，小腹，还是他裤子里的那根东西——卡卡西第一次知道了书里写的，一个吻就可以让人浑身瘫软居然是真的。

“……等等，带土，” 他好不容易从意识里找回一丝清明， “你……你没必要这样。”  
黑发男人的手此时正环在他腰上，要把他侧着往床上带。卡卡西忍着那股酥麻的温热冲动，好不容易才把带土的手拿了下来。

“不用因为我喜欢你，就强迫自己喜欢我，爱不该是这样的。”

卡卡西深知带土是个善良的人。他尚且不知带土对自己是何种心意，但是他把他当做可以拼上性命保护的伙伴这一点是无需置疑的。如今已然知晓了他的爱意，为了他的幸福而强迫自己与其发展成恋人关系，也是在很像带土脑子一热时会做的傻事。

“……卡卡西，”，带土先是皱眉，然后是从喉咙里挤出一声轻笑，一时让卡卡西分不清他的情绪。

“你要是真的学不会看场合说话，可以选择闭嘴。”

他又一次吻了他。这次比起方才的吻，温柔中又多了几分强硬。带土的下唇有一道疤，一直连结到下颌。他的嘴唇十分柔软，那道疤却带让他吻人的时候带着些许粗粝。

“我今早忘记刮胡子了。”他忽然停下来，有点不好意思地说道，“我以为你这两天就要赶我走，就什么都不想管了，会很扎吗……?”

卡卡西忍不住轻笑了一声。他边笑，边抬起眼睛看向带土。带土实在离他太近了，近得他都能感到他呼出的热气，能看见他又长又浓密的黑色睫毛。

“你不说我都没发现。”卡卡西用脸颊蹭了蹭带土的下巴，确实能感到些许扎人的小毛茬。带土正用一双黑溜溜的眼睛看他，哪怕经历了这样许多，他又大又亮的圆眼睛里还是透着一股带着孩子气的热忱。

“……那，我们再试一次？”

卡卡西当然知道带土是什么意思。他刚想提议，其实两人像之前一样做做手活口活就不错，但看着带土热切的眼神，已经到了嘴边拒绝的话又被他咽了下去。

或许这就是Alpha的本能吧，卡卡西想。将心比心，如果站在自己的立场上，难道他就不想……

“……想什么呢？”  
“没什么。”卡卡西这才意识到自己出神了好一会儿。耳后的一小块皮肤因为他脑子里某个罪恶的念想而烧得厉害。他赶紧把自己的视线移回来，希望带土不要看出什么端倪。然而他发现对方的耳廓也是通红的，就连眼神里也有几分躲闪。

“你等下我，很快。”  
“怎么了？”  
说罢，带土又低声默念了一句“神威”，等他再从旋涡里回来的时候，手上多了个小瓶子。卡卡西低头瞄了一眼，触电一般又把眼神收了回来，结果正好和带土对视上。他们的目光才一碰到彼此，就都感到一阵热辣辣的尴尬。

“……这东西，你是从哪儿弄来的？”  
“……上次不是，我们，那个…我就想着万一下次……” 带土嘟嘟囔囔地解释道，说了一会儿，像是自觉越描越黑，又赶紧嘴巴闭上了。卡卡西注意到他现在不只是耳朵，就连脖子根都红得吓人。  
“好了你就别问了，反正有东西用不就行了。”

说罢，他一个用力把卡卡西往下压，让他靠着枕头侧躺着。那边倒也很顺从地由着他摆弄，身体上挺乖顺，然而脸上那懒洋洋的笑意又是另外一回事了。

“怎么，你在害羞啊？”  
卡卡西饶有趣味地盯着他解了快半分钟的浴衣带子，还假装关切地低下头询问，“需要帮忙吗？哎哎，你这么扯不是把结打得更死了吗？”  
被他这么盯着，带土只觉得自己的脑子也好，手也好，都又笨又僵得不像是自己的了。他又瞎折腾了一下那已经缠成死结的衣带，终于还是抬起头，咬牙切齿，扣着卡卡西的肩膀把他往枕头上摁，像是要找回一点主动权。

“卡卡西！你就不能配合一点吗？”  
“我哪里不配合了？”  
“那就闭嘴！”带土忍无可忍地说，“不许笑！真是的，你的嘴一定要被什么堵上才能安静一点吗？”

他一边侧着脸去吻半躺在枕头上的卡卡西，一边把手伸进他的衣襟里，抚摸他的胸膛和侧腰。这次两个人都没有再说话的意思，亲吻持续得比想象中还要久，期间带土不知什么时候打开的润滑液瓶子，沾满了透明液体的一根手指，很顺利地探进了卡卡西的身体里。

异物入侵的危险感让银发Alpha一僵，他本能地往后缩，想要推开压在身上的男性同类。

“怎么了，很疼？”  
带土的另一只手从卡卡西侧腰环到后腰，这么一来，就把他整个人箍在了自己怀里。他们贴得更近了，这样的距离下，哪怕双方都已不在发情期中，卡卡西仍能嗅到从带土身体的每个毛孔里溢出来的，微弱的信息素的气味。

他摇摇头，“没有，就是条件反射吧。”

“要是痛的话就说。”带土说罢，又试探性地把第二根手指塞了进去。如果说第一根的时候只是异物插入的怪异感，这会儿卡卡西可以切实地体会被强行撑开的滋味了。两只手指并拢的时候还好，但一旦张开一点角度，后方入口处的那层肌肉就开始僵硬地抗议。

但也并没有到无法忍受的地步。

卡卡西下意识地皱了皱眉，他闭上眼睛，脑袋靠后仰，尝试着放松身体。这样的姿势下，不仅白皙而细长的脖子暴露无遗，就连他嘴角下方那颗小小的黑痣也看着比平日显眼。老实说带土觉得那个位置的痣在卡卡西脸上多少是有一点违和的。他讶异于小时候不是没见过那张脸，但何以直到今天才会这么觉得。旗木卡卡西其人，哪怕平日里总捧着成人读物，但他看上去依旧欲望缺失。说是醉心于钻研忍术也好，责任太重无心思考生理需求也罢，总之，若非带土阴差阳错地跟他同居了一年，见过几次他发情期的样子，他甚至要怀疑这人是不是那方面不行——他实在是无法想象“性欲”这种东西在旗木卡卡西身上作祟时，究竟是个什么模样。

然而这一切困惑迎刃而解。卡卡西既没有性功能障碍——他已经硬了，那根灼热的东西正隔着布料蹭着带土的大腿根——他的眉眼间也和所有成熟的雄性动物一样会写满欲望。而那颗黑痣仿佛就是一道缺口，割裂开大家印象中的卡卡西，与如今这个半闭着眼睛承受扩张的男人。

带土想明白为什么了。嘴角下的位置，实在让人无法不想到那些风月场所里的特殊从业者们。像是性和欲念的符号，红灯区里最浪荡的脱衣舞娘们都喜欢在那里点一颗小痣，确实颇能增添几分风情。

“卡卡西，还有谁看过你的脸吗？”  
方才的联想让带土莫名地不爽——哪怕知道自己有无聊取闹之嫌——像是没理解这毫无上下文的发问，卡卡西有些困惑地睁了睁眼睛。带土的两根手指从方才起就小幅度地模仿着性器抽插的动作，一下下的顶撞让他的脸颊一片酡红，连眼睛周围也变得潮湿。加上乖顺的，形状下垂的眉毛，使得这张脸看上去倒意外地有几分清纯的感觉。

好在卡卡西不是个Omega，带土忽然想。虽说本能是不可抗拒的东西，但只要稍微想象一下发情期的卡卡西摆着这张乖巧又欲望的脸被别的男人操干，被射满一肚子精液，再摁着脖子标记，他就本能地感到愤怒。

“你在暗部的时候，有给那家伙看过你的脸吗？”他有几分阴郁地质问道，“ 他应该是个Beta吧。”  
卡卡西正被带土的手指弄得晕乎乎地，压根没反应过来他在说什么。对面见他支吾的样子，语气就更是不悦了。

“喂，我说那家伙一天到晚地跟着你屁股后面，别是惦记你吧？”

“……啊？”  
卡卡西这才听明白，他先是觉得好笑，但看带土吃这八竿子打不着的干醋，又让他心底有股莫名其妙的幸福感。

“你可放过他吧。”他拖长了尾音，懒洋洋地解释道，“人家被你打晕在医院躺了一天才醒，现在还要被你冤枉。”

“你一定要在这种时候为别的男人说话吗？”

“这不是你先提起来的吗……嘶，你慢点……”  
带土冷哼了一声，搂着卡卡西侧腰的左手更紧了些。他把银发男人完全地箍在怀里，让他把下巴枕在自己的肩膀上，自己则侧着脑袋亲吻他的脖子。接着，带土的第三根手指也伸了进去，他的指节从聚拢变为分开的瞬间，卡卡西没忍住倒吸了一口凉气。

“——还好吗？”  
听到对面的反应，他赶紧把手指抽了出来。带土这才发现卡卡西不知什么时候已经出了一额头的冷汗，他眉头紧皱，脑袋靠在自己肩上，喉咙发出压抑的喘息。带土还注意到，卡卡西本来硬着的下体这回也已经软了。

“不是…你别——别用这个姿势。”  
他轻轻在带土怀里挣扎了一下，边把身子往后缩，边伸手摸了摸自己的后勃颈。带土这下明白了，方才两人拥抱的方式让卡卡西的腺体彻底暴露在了自己嘴边——除去经典的后背位，这实在是个相当适合标记的姿势。

带土有点无奈地松开他，“好了，我保证绝对不标——咳，不咬你了。”

“你的信息素，就不能收一收吗？压得我头皮都发麻了。”卡卡西往后躺，靠到枕头上。带土不再抱着他，不再凑在他耳边，这让周遭的空气终于变得舒适了起来。他轻轻喘了几口气，总算是缓过了神。但没过多久，他又感到赤裸的皮肤正在渴求肉体接触的温度。身为Alpha的抵抗本能才一过去，他的大脑又马上被绵绵爱意所充斥，他想要再次去拥抱带土，想去亲吻他，想和他肉贴肉地纠缠在一起。

“谁让你查克拉少，信息素薄的，”带土或许也跟他是一样的想法，哪怕嘴巴上抱怨着，他还是俯下身子，半贴半撑着和卡卡西拉近了距离。“倒还怪起我了。”

“我就是正常水平，谁没事成天乱放信息素。”银发男人懒洋洋地反驳道。  
“打一仗就要躺三天的人还是算了吧。”

世人对Alpha们总带着好战，攻击性强，难以控制这样的印象。某种程度上来说这并没有错。不同于冷静理智的Beta和温柔顺从的Omega，Alpha们之间常常容易发生矛盾，甚至升级到大打出手。归根结底，还是Alpha信息素之间的排他性在作怪。另两个性别间或许不存在所谓的“信息素战争”，但对于Alpha们，信息素的强弱压制通常伴随着生理排斥感。强势方尚可忍受，弱势方则往往百般不爽。压差越大，这样的生理不适则会越强。一些极端的案例里，甚至有及其强大的Alpha们为了欺凌孱弱的同类，因而蓄意在发情期中当面完全释放信息素。事后，弱势方往往身体和精神都会受到不可逆转的伤害。

 

他们俩这算是什么，逆天而行吗？又一次拥吻的时候卡卡西不禁这么想。如今的姿势令他比起方才提升了不少安全感，毕竟现在他是仰躺着的，正好压住了后脖颈的腺体。带土显然是尽最大努力压抑自己的信息素，好减轻卡卡西的不快感。虽然他凑过来的时候卡卡西依旧能闻到那股带着燥热感的奶味儿，但比起之前无疑已是好了太多。

“你不如从明天开始喝点牛奶。”带土凑在他耳朵边说，嘴里的热气喷得他耳廓一阵发痒，“这样说不定你就能喜欢上我的信息素味道了。”

“我可没说过讨厌你的味道。”卡卡西把手伸进带土的衣服里，环上他的后腰，结实的肌肉在放松状态下十分柔软，带着男人的体温，让他感到舒适又欢欣。在信息素浓度控制得当的前提下，肢体接触就变得十分令人愉悦，卡卡西这会儿倒也觉得带土身上那股奶味儿还挺好闻的。

在带土身上摸了只一会儿——从背到腰，再到屁股，尤其是屁股——卡卡西就开始觉得一股热气开始往自己脑门上冲了。他又硬了，那根半勃起的东西颇为尴尬地顶着带土的大腿根。

“你不是吧？”带土因为他这反应愣了半晌，“我摸了你好半天你软了，摸了我几下你就硬了？”

“这能怪我吗？谁让你净瞎摸，上次还咬我脖子，我都要有心理阴影了。“  
“你这人能再小气点吗？”带土没好气地在他腰上掐了一把，“我咬你你以为我很爽吗？那一下子冲得，跟嘴巴里挨了你一记雷切似的——大不了我也给你咬一口，你试试？”

“我才不要，我脑子又没坏，”卡卡西歪着头，挑着眉毛，半眯着眼睛看他。这样的神情让带土觉得颇为熟悉，细想起来实在有几分卡卡西小时候的调调，“Alpha标记Alpha，也亏你想得出来。”

这股挑衅的嘚瑟劲儿虽然十分亲切，但也让带土有几分不爽。他的那根东西从刚才开始就硬的发痛，加上今天内裤还是穿的卡卡西的，本来码数就有些紧，这会儿正勒着他一直处于勃起状态下的阴茎和睾丸，实在难受极了。带土现在就只想顺从本能，找个软乎乎的肉洞把他的东西往那里面怼。他感到浑身发燥，卡卡西的白大腿根就正对着他露着——那上面还带着几个浅青的掐痕，估计是自己上次留下的。不只是大腿，那两根白晃晃的手腕上也有一圈紫青色。带土想起，上一次走火时他从背面反压着卡卡西的手腕，为了压制这个力量强大的Alpha，他不得不用了十足的力气。

看着自己留下的痕迹，带土感到一丝愧疚——作为战争发起者或许他难免给人留下冷酷暴戾的印象，但面对所珍视之人时，心中的柔情是不可能藏得住的——他压抑住生理的本能，俯下身子，温柔地含住了卡卡西半勃起的阴茎，将那根东西往咽喉深处吞咽。卡卡西显然是被他的动作吓了一跳，但强烈的快感将他所有话语通通堵在了嘴巴里，又再化作一声无法压抑的呻吟。

带土将他的双腿往上推，又分得更开了些。他没有停下嘴里的动作，沾着润滑液的右手手指也再次探入了卡卡西的后穴。或许是前端的刺激麻痹了后方的不适感，又或许是他这次的动作更为温柔了的缘故，总之卡卡西看上去总算是进入了状态。

“除了不会自己出水，好像跟Omega也没什么不一样啊，卡卡西。”带土把嘴巴里那根已经完全勃起的东西吐出来，整个人专注到正被他搅弄的后穴。为了更好地知道进展，他甚至把脑袋凑过去盯着看。

“我好像摸到你那里了，上次也是同一个地方，我一碰，你后面就会缩，会夹着我。”他边说，边带了点力度，用两根手指的指腹去按压那个凸起点，没两下那里就微微肿了起来，连同着入口处的括约肌也开始收缩。  
“你反应好大，”带土一只手继续着，另一只手去拨开卡卡西正挡着自己脸的胳膊。“我这么顶，你是觉得痛还是觉得舒服？”

卡卡西觉得他的脸像是快要着火了。他实在想不明白，带土到底是怎么做到自然说出那些话的：什么缩啊，出水啊——明明都是第一次，但他看上去好像就一点障碍都没有。得不到答案，就要一个劲儿追问个不停，还偏得把他的胳膊扯开。

卡卡西支支吾吾半天才挤出一句“还行吧”。他把头向一侧扭过去，尽量往枕头里埋，羞耻劲儿才过去一会儿，就又听到带土问“那我进去了？”。他简直不知道那家伙是真的体贴还是故意的，这种事情一定要问出来吗？但带土今天像是打定了决心，非得逼着他在床上亲自开口才罢休。

卡卡西轻轻“嗯”了一声，那边就托起他的腰，把那根又烫又硬的东西送了进去。带土的阴茎在Alpha里不算特别长，但是粗度却很可观，哪怕漫长的前戏最大程度上减轻了疼痛，被进入时卡卡西还是本能地感到惊恐——Alpha的后面本来就不是性交器官，不论深度还是宽度都并不适合容纳阴茎——带土完全进入的时候，卡卡西只觉得好像五脏六腑都要移位了。他甚至不知道自己是不是该让带土停下，对面看上去是要来真的，但如果实打实地被那根粗东西顶上个半小时，他某段肠子会不会撑坏掉？

但害怕并不代表卡卡西没有快感。事实上他真的很爽，爽得要命。他的脊背在发抖，那块被压住的软肉却舒服极了。带土像是感觉出了他的不安，于是把身体压得更低，双手穿过他的腋下，这么一来彻底地把卡卡西抱进了怀里。他一边开始缓慢地抽动，一边安抚般地拍拍他的背。他感到不解和矛盾，如果说上次被带土操射是心理快感与发情期激素的共同产物，那么这一次，卡卡西几乎要开始怀疑自己的第二性别了。若非很清楚青春期时的性幻想都是些什么，他真是要重新思考，自己真的是一个Alpha吗？

“你里面，真的好紧…”  
这样的姿势让两人都出了一头汗。半挂在身上的浴衣简直碍事到不行，带土干脆用力一把将它们都给撕了。这么一来，两个人现下都是赤条条的，没有一丝遮挡。这让卡卡西好不容易退烧了一点的脸又热了起来。  
“……别这样…”  
“都到这一步了，还有什么不好意思的。”带土皱着眉头，忍住阴茎被挤压的不适感，一个使劲儿进入到了从来没有过的深度。

“——带土，真的太深了，真的不行…”  
卡卡西起初还能靠强闭眼，咬着牙忍着，刚刚那一下却顶得他直接喘出了声。带土一边拍了拍他的背，一边又伸手去摸他的前面。那根挺立的，勃起时形状修长的阴茎象征着它的主人性致昂扬，并不像他嘴巴上说的那样：“真的不行”。

“想要叫的话，就叫出来好了，又不是什么丢脸的事。”带土侧过头，亲了一口卡卡西发烫的脸蛋。他没有再深入，只是浅浅在两个指节深处的地方抽插，然而这个角度，却让阴茎的龟头刚好顶到了卡卡西的前列腺。哪怕带土现在的动作又慢又柔又浅，这样对敏感带直接撞击，却让卡卡西的快感却比方才被深入时强烈了好几倍。他下意识抓紧带土的胳膊。

“那你到底是喜欢我插深点，还是浅点？”带土慢慢加大了力度，“还是说不管深还是浅，你都很舒服？”

Alpha的前列腺从未被这么强烈地刺激过，没过一会儿，卡卡西就觉得尿意夹杂着射精的欲望一起往脑子上冲，让他羞耻地更说不出话来。带土见他就是不开口，连叫也不肯叫一两声听听，实在觉得是缺了点什么。他索性三浅一深地动着，边动边去咬卡卡西的耳朵。

“既然你不说喜欢深的还是浅的，那就来说说，你喜欢我吗？卡卡西，不要‘嗯’什么的，我要你亲口说，就说那三个字。”

随着又一个用力的深入，带土忽然停下了动作。他把整根东西彻底埋在卡卡西体内，然后靠着体重，将卡卡西整条腿更进一步地折叠。卡卡西的韧带很柔软，多年的忍者训练让他比寻常人更适合被随意摆弄。这个姿势下，两个人的胸膛完全贴在了一起，带土的阴茎也一丝不剩地嵌入了他。

“别的你都可以装哑巴，但这个你一定要说。”

带土不依不饶地逼问着，“你有认真想过吗，你到底是真心喜欢我的，”他蓄意一般地，狠狠进行了好几下极其粗暴的抽插。卡卡西被他弄得尾椎都在发抖了，即使咬紧了牙关，依旧封不住喉咙里细小的呜咽。

“还是说由着我这么做，我越是过分，越能减轻你那莫名其妙的负罪感？”

“……”

卡卡西依旧没能回答，但带土还是停下了这种互相折磨的做爱方式。他伸手去摸卡卡西的阴茎，它因为兴奋而格外胀大，甚至前端泌出了不少液体——带土的心忽然变得阴郁，很明显，如果刚刚他再继续几次那种堪称惩罚的抽插，卡卡西可能已经射了。这几天他一直在想不明白，何以身为Alpha的卡卡西会在强暴一般的性爱里获得快感，甚至被他操射。

所以他才说不出“爱”这个字，带土消沉地想，补偿心理总是有限的。或许哪一天它被消磨干净，卡卡西就会醍醐灌顶，明白自己不过是被罪恶感冲昏了头脑。而真到了那个时候，他又该何去何从？

“那你，你对我……带土，你又是真的喜欢我吗？”

卡卡西睁开眼睛，他灰黑色的眼珠在夜色里看上去格外湿润，“从前也好，那十八年也好，你对我有没有过一点点的……”

带土没能回答。

卡卡西沉默着看了他一会儿。然而很快地，他的眼睛垂了下来，十分知趣地放弃了追问。

 

“卡卡西，其实我一直没想明白，为什么我没能留在那个世界。”

一阵安静后，带土忽然开口说起了看似毫不相关的事，他的声音略带沙哑，又带着一种飘忽的温柔。卡卡西稍微有些讶异，这一年来带土从未说起过死亡的事，他就也没想过去问。

“你可能不相信，但那个时候我是真的死了，我还见到了琳，跟她说了很多话。”他继续讲道，“没有痛感，但算不上舒服或者快乐，就是整个人都从现实里剥离了。”

“我本来以为琳会怪我，毕竟我真的做了不少傻事。”带土咬着嘴唇苦笑了一下，“但是她没有。卡卡西，她什么都知道，因为她一直在看着我，也在看着你……她说有很多次，想要跟你说话，想要帮助你，但是她什么都做不了…”

“琳说，如果愿意她现在就可以带我走。我不怕死，卡卡西，但我也从来不觉得死亡是什么好事。死去意味着你跟凡间的一切再没有关系。我想了很久，然后问她能不能再等等我，因为在那之前，我总觉得好像还有些事情要做。”

“琳只是笑，她没有答应也没有拒绝。再然后，就好像是奇迹一样，我又回到了这个世界……”

 

“……卡卡西，” 带土伸出手，僵硬，笨拙，却温柔地摩挲男人的脸颊， “我好像确实说不清楚对你怀着怎么样的心情。但我知道，如果不是因为你，我不会选择继续活下来。”

卡卡西静默着，脸上的情绪矛盾又复杂，让人无法辨别他此刻到底是幸福还是痛苦，是不甘还是释然。过了好一会儿，他温柔地眯起眼睛，眉毛和嘴角也彻底舒展了开来。

“对我来说，这就足够了，真的。”

卡卡西又笑了笑，握住带土在他脸颊边的手，“至于我，你不用怀疑，我一直都想得很清楚。”

“我爱你，带土。”他的声音平静又坦然。

“爱本来就是一个单方面的事，我不想你因为我的选择而被迫选择，所以才一直没有告诉你。”

这下轮到带土神情复杂了。他与卡卡西在黑暗里对视，那双带着温柔笑意的黑眼睛，即使是写轮眼也找不出丝毫的伪装或躲闪。

这就是最终的答案了，带土无可奈何地想。他笑了笑，又问道：“那你有没有想过，如果我不爱你呢？这个样子，你不会为自己不值吗？”

“你说得对，”卡卡西轻笑着回答，“我有时候也觉得，如果得不到回应就能够把爱收回来，确实会比较好一点呢……”

“…那看来你是真的傻。” 带土又看了他一会儿，摇摇头，轻轻吻了一下他的眼睛，“笨卡卡西。”

 

如果说有什么比Alpha咬另一个Alpha信息腺还更疯狂的，大概就是一个Alpha在另一个Alpha身体里试图成结。而最疯狂的地方，则是二人都是清醒着的。当结打开的时候，他们都知道彼此再没有退路了——除非完成射精，不然无论卡卡西如何求饶，带土都无法从他的身体里退出来。

时间像是被无限延长，带土尝试了他所有能想到的办法——拥抱，亲吻，最温柔的言语——他活像是哄孩子一样，一遍遍地拍着卡卡西的背，告诉他很快就会结束了。等到那真的结束的时候，他把几乎眼神涣散的银发男人翻过来，一点一点地，用手去擦拭那张被泪水搞得乱七八糟的脸。

“好一些了吗？”  
他把卡卡西圈在怀里，也不知过了多久，对方的心跳和呼吸终于都平静了下来。卡卡西又累又虚说不出半句话，只能轻轻点一下头，把脑袋埋进带土的肩窝里。

他们就这样又躺了一会儿，带土再开口：“没有别的意思，但我真的好奇。卡卡西，你到底为什么会喜欢我啊？”

“啊?”  
“因为我们都是Alpha。而且小时候你也总是和我针锋相对，我又怎么可能想象得到你居然是喜欢我的。”  
“……”  
“所以，卡卡西。你到底喜欢我什么呢？”

“……你不会想知道的”卡卡西叹了一口气，“算了，还是别问了吧。”  
“都这样了，你还有什么好瞒着我？”  
“……”  
卡卡西抬起下巴，勉强看了一眼这个不依不饶的黑发男人，“你确定要听真话吗？”

“那不然呢？”

“行吧。”他摇摇头，又轻叹了一口气，“……有一点你搞错了，那个时候，神无毗桥战役时，你都还没分化呢……”

“等等…”带土好像被点醒了什么。第二性别的分化通常在青春期伊始，也会根据个人情况有一定差异。卡卡西十分准时地，在十二岁那年就成为了Alpha；而带土的分化期似乎和他的写轮眼一般姗姗来迟，如果没有记错的话，直到十四岁左右他才迎来了人生里的第一个发情期。

“带土，”卡卡西表情复杂地看了他一眼，“因为你一直没来找过我，所以直到与你重逢，我才知道原来你也是个Alpha。”  
“……”  
“这不能怪我，谁让你小时候又弱，又动不动就哭哭啼啼的。我当然觉得你多半是个Omega，最多也就是个Beta……”

“——我才没有哭哭啼啼的好吗！”带土没好气地反驳道，“我也才不弱，我十岁的时候就可以吹豪火球了！”  
“好吧。”卡卡西被他逗笑了，“总之就是这样。”

“……所以你，这么多年来，你一直以为我是个Omega……?”  
软绵绵地被他箍在怀里的银发男人看着他，郑重其事地点了点头。  
“…那你，你对我也一直是Alpha对Omega……喂，等等，你不会一直是想，那个……那个我吧？”

“——咳，形式不重要。”  
卡卡西挑了挑眉毛， “我是不在意的，不过如果你也不介意的话…当然我……”

带土忽然觉得一阵奇怪的发毛感从脊背往上延伸，他本能地捂住了自己脖子后面的腺体。

“好了好了，我要睡了，明天还有一堆工作呢。”卡卡西打住话题，仰着脑袋亲了一下他的额头，抱起一个枕头就转过身去。

“等一等啊你。”  
带土伸手拉住了他，“一会儿再睡，我还没有说到今天的重点呢。”  
“……你还有什么重点。”

“卡卡西。”他把怀里的人转过来，两人面对面侧躺着，“我有一个礼物想要送给你——放心，”  
他看见卡卡西听到“礼物”两个字时明显身子一僵，赶紧补充道，“这次绝对不是眼睛什么的。”

“你先结一个雷切试试。”  
“什么？”  
“不用太大，小小的就行。”  
银发忍者被这莫名其妙的要求弄得摸不着头脑，但还是乖乖按照他说的做了。黑暗里，一个美丽的，雪青色的雷火花在他的右手掌里跳动起来。带土笑了笑，伸出手，从下方紧紧握住了卡卡西的手背——那一小撮光亮顿时变了，蓝色的电流里融入了跳动的紫色，两股查克拉混在一起，融为一道明亮无比的巨大光晕，将黑暗的房间照得如同白昼。

“……你这是…是怎么想到的？”  
卡卡西喃喃问道，半天也没能说出第二句话。带土看他这个样子，心里就越发得意洋洋起来，“我其实也不太清楚。”

“这一整年我都在琢磨，有没有什么改良雷切的法子——在不用写轮眼的情况下，毕竟那对你的身体负担还是太大了些。”他又伸手摸了摸卡卡西左眼上的伤疤，“说来也奇怪，就是那天没忍住咬了你之后。可能是混着信息素吸收了一些你的查克拉吧，总之，这个术就自动在我脑子里出现了。”

“你不给它起个名字吗？”  
带土轻轻推了推他，咧开嘴笑着。  
“……我”  
“可得起个帅气点的名字，要听起来比雷切更厉害才行！”  
“……”

卡卡西痴痴地凝视了一会儿那个蓝紫相间的电火花，柔声说道，“…那要不，就叫紫电吧。”  
“这也太普通了吧？”  
“…不过你喜欢就好。”

“带土，我……”

银发忍者似乎还想说点什么，但他看上去真的已经累坏了。带土把刚才抢过来的枕头给他垫回去，又帮他把被子掖好。  
“好了好了，对着我，就不要说那些客套话了，反正你也总说不出什么好话来。

“晚安。”

“…带土,”转过身前，卡卡西又一次抬头望向他，他的眉眼舒缓而平和，那双黑眼睛里却隐约浮动着带土从未见过的汹涌情绪。

“谢谢你。”他最后说道。

 

卡卡西应该已经睡着了。他看着男人洁白的脖子，和那一撮自然垂下的银色颈发想道。

带土觉得奇怪，明明自己连着失眠了三天，今晚又折腾了怎么久，他竟然一点也不觉得疲倦。他在心里兴奋地细数着明天要做的事：早餐要吃什么，搬家要怎么搬，浴室的旧喷头该换一个新的了，枕头是不是可以买个更软的。从前许多对于他无关紧要的东西，现在通通都变得有意义了起来。他在一瞬间嗅到了人活于世间该有的烟火气息。

“不行不行。”  
卡卡西冷不丁地转过身，把带土吓了一跳，他用疲倦又讨饶一般的声音请求道，“你能不能也转过去？你这样对着我的后脖子，我是真的睡不着。”

“……行吧。”

本能还真是可怕的东西。

转过身的时候，带土默默想着。千万年的进化史赋予了万物各自本能，哪怕是自命超凡于其他动物的人类，依旧无法逃脱。本能的力量如此强大，从降世的第一声啼哭，到平静地迎接死亡；所有你理解的，不理解的东西，其实答案早就写在你的心里。

一切困惑刹那间迎刃而解：他究竟为什么活下来，又是为了什么才活下来；他像是他那第一次触摸到火光的遥远先祖，在黑暗里拥抱着最为奥妙，又最为简单的真理——在人类的千百种本能中，恐怕没有什么比“爱”更为强大。


End file.
